


腦洞

by aLady, Herusa, LittleVolcano, Silver_glass



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, Just My Luck (2006), Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>各種腦洞/棄稿，你要知道腦洞是無限的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 腦洞：【A!Oliver Thredson/O!Jake Hardin】倒霉愛神AU

[全文請點我(๑･̑◡･̑๑)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406788)

 

來看變態注孤生醫生怎麼談戀愛XD

 

Jake在最倒霉的時候跟Oliver好上了，那個變態醫生，當然Jake什麼都不知道。

醫生曾經想剝下Jake的皮，它的手感又滑嫩又白。後來發現還是活生生的Jake最好看最好摸。撫上那微微發燙的肌膚，摸到某些位置還會附贈Jake軟軟的輕吟。Oliver把倒霉到爆的男生綁好在床上接著操了他。被醫生以接近強姦的姿態佔有發情中的Jake，事後只是在床上躺平，看著天花板跟醫生說請負責任。

「噢，這責任當然要負。」清理好後，Oliver為Jake蓋好被子，在他額上輕吻一下，對方的臉由上而下染上粉紅色，醫生對Jake的反應很滿意。

自從在舞會吻過Ashley後，兩人的運氣就交換了，Jake的事業一帆風順，還當了樂團的經紀人。那天把倒霉女孩接回家讓她換衣服時Jake剛把衣服脫掉丟給Ashley時讓她幫手洗接了個電話。

「是Uncle Oliver！」表妹在Jake旁邊說。

「Hey. 怎麼了？」Jake拿起話筒向電話裡那位問好。

「今天上來你那睡覺。」醫生拿起煙吸了一口。

「啊？嗯..好，上來吧。」Jake想起衣服未乾的Ashley，該怎麼打發她呢？而在另一邊的醫生，猛獸的直覺覺得Jake心裡有鬼，看來還是需要調教呢。

掛掉電話後，醫生摁熄煙頭然後丟掉，站起身穿上西裝外套。

「Ash Ash，你好了...嗎。」話未說完Ashley就關掉門打斷他的話。不斷湧出的泡泡佈滿洗衣間地板而且還從門縫溢出。Jake越看越覺得不對，打開門看到滿地泡，急忙跑進去關掉洗衣機的水喉。結果兩日雙雙滑倒在地上，Katy走到洗衣間門口時，看見Jake把Ashley髮上的泡沫拂拭。

「Jake...Uncle Oliver。」

兩人同時看去Katy身後的男人。

Jake下意識說了句Fuck me. 然後叫Ash帶著Katy塊陶阿我老公很恐怖！！！（並沒有

在場除了醫生之外都很尷尬，本來在注視Jake的視線移到Ash臉上，令她不寒而慄。那個人到底是誰呀，也太恐怖了吧！

意識到此地不宜久留時Ash迅速的逃出幾乎冰封的房間，順便帶上Katy。

「Katy，那個叔叔是誰呀？」

「Jake的男朋友，很兇，不過我的科學都是Uncle Oliver教的。」

醫生妒忌，然後直接在洗衣間把Jake操了回，操完看到直個房間的環境不禁細想是怎麼樣的天兵才會把整盒洗衣粉倒進去。


	2. 腦洞：【Pinto】ZQ/小惡魔Chris AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris從小到大都被其他惡魔欺凌，因為與眾不同的瞳色。惡魔主要食糧是人的嗶液，肚子餓的Chris剛好飛過Zach的家，嗅到有食物的味道就飛過去。於是這是一個Zach把Chris養大到變魔王的故事。（起初Chris的高度只有165，是惡魔中剛滿15歲的孩子。）

在半夢半醒中，Zach感到自己的被窩裡突然多了一團有溫度的小東西。「你是誰？？」本來拍攝完累得躺在床上直接進入昏迷狀態的Zach掀開被子看到惡魔派。

「我叫Chris，是一個惡魔。你要跟我訂下契約嗎？你只要餵我O液就好，試用期三天。」派派坐在Zach身上用狗狗眼看著他尾巴左右擺，Zach只是抓住尾巴一會派派就高♂潮了，尾巴是敏感帶之一。

然後Zach就把小惡魔給上了，兩人都感受到前所未有的感覺，這小東西太好吃所以接受訂下契約。用O液包養惡魔派派低成本高報酬。於是簽下契約後（不用賣靈魂），只有Zach可以操得進去。

派派經常跪在地下淚眼汪汪的求餵食，Zach就叫他自己爬上床坐下來自己動。Zach生日時還會把自己綁起來躺在床上，在聖誕節也會。

Blablabla把小惡魔養大之後派派也就成了魔界一方霸主的魔王（設定是南方吧因為那裡最接近人間）。在其他惡魔面前武力值超高而且兇悍的派派在慶哥面前只是渣渣弱爆的小貓。兵仔們叫慶哥大佬派派殿下，還有人說不如把王位讓給大佬吧，因為大佬看起來比較強，真的打起來時你在他面前幫他打不就好了嗎？

如果違反契約，派派會被懲罰。就是會一直接近高潮邊緣但無法釋放，Zach同意派派才能高潮。另外Zach也不允許派派自己摸尾巴高潮，只能在啪啪啪時用後面。

小兵們天天在魔王殿裡就聽魔王和他老公演活活春宮同時慨嘆殿下真會叫，大家都是遮住耳朵這樣走過。有一次魔王失蹤，老兵就派新兵們慌忙去找發現派派就在Zach家大床趴在他大腿上，讓Zach撫摸他的角，差點沒把新兵嚇死。派派就說這件事誰傳出去誰的頭就要掛在帝國大廈上面，新兵們立刻你看看我我看看你，吞下一口口水，然後表示不能接受。派派坐起身用魔法在Zach家裡開了一道與魔王殿相通的路，把三個小兵趕了下去。

然後慶在非洲拍攝時被綁架，派立刻去救，雜碎兩三下就解決掉。派沒有幫Zach鬆綁而是爬過去幫慶哥咬。

慶：你倒是先解開我啊，我想操你  
派：不要不要我要自己動（結果太笨所以戳不進去，哭著要Zach幫）  
慶：不，是你叫我不要幫你的  
派：（哭）我要喝奶

-接著每天不同play-

之後有一次Zach完成拍攝太累不想理派派（一天三餐不吃一餐不會死是吧），派派哼唧唧的跑走了，再出現時就穿了一條性感蕾絲小褲褲出現在Zach面前，被操到哭操到沒力。

慶哥也是天賦異稟，一天要餵飽派派三餐。

這是一個充滿液♂體的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狀態：暫時擱置


	3. 腦洞：女僕派派

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗來源：https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1470058819.A.D43.html
> 
> 畫面太美，請自行爬牆  
> （台灣某餐廳說有女僕然而女僕都是男孩子）

派派在一家高級日料餐廳打工（工讀生）

智障公司搞了個夏日活動，一整個月裡餐廳的一部分侍應會穿女僕裝，自願穿上的員工會加薪水。

為了學費，派派決定硬著頭皮上！

餐廳經理給了派派一套衣服讓他換上。

裡面有頸圈（連白色領結）、黑色泡泡袖連身裙，白色蕾絲邊圍裙、很重要的黑絲跟一對學生鞋。

「媽的智障。」派派看著鏡子裡的自己，覺得屁股涼涼的。

張慶去吃飯時看到派派覺得很喜歡，結帳時把寫上電話號碼的紙包住信用卡遞給派派，說：我很喜歡你，讓我包養你好麼

為了學費，派派決定硬著頭皮上！  
　  
然後派派辭職，去張慶家做女僕了，還被逼要戴上貓耳。張慶人好很帥又多錢，相處久了派派覺得不拿下來很可惜，表白後沒多久就搞在一起了。

基於派派床上的表現，張慶偷偷給派派安上了「淫亂小賤狗」的屬性，派派本人不是很同意。

但是張慶確實看到派派身後有尾巴在搖的幻覺！


	4. 腦洞：今天是迷弟的世界末日你知不知道（大綱文+段子）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher Pine是一個迷弟，Zachary Quinto的迷弟，混圈的迷弟。
> 
> 畫過文寫過文出過本，在圈裡也算是個大大了。
> 
> 之後不知道哪個棒棒的迷妹把Pi大的本送了給Zach當成生日禮物。

Zach在車上看了一下粉絲送的禮物，有人居然送了一本漫畫。他好奇揭開，覺得腦裡好像有什麼炸開了。

於是他依照書裡的資料，找到3point1415的tumblr，裡面全都是自己的相片，還有各種奇奇怪怪的姿勢。

再往下拉，一看覺得不得了。

這個金髮男眼的博主根本就是自己的菜！

於是Zach注冊了一個帳號，裝成是一個玩Cosplay的人。頭像用了之前演Sylar時的自拍，有點模糊，所以沒人會知道這個號就是ZQ本人。

之後就是要follow Pi大，然後跟他搭話。

中間他們怎麼說一點都不重要，反正Zach最後成功把Chris釣出來。

他們約在一家咖啡廳，裡面只坐了一個人，Chris推開門後清楚看到那個人是誰，尷尬得後退。

假的假的假的！！！

男神！！！！是男神！！！！為什麼會是他！！！！！Zachary Quinto約我出來！！！！！！

為！！！什麼！！！！！！

Chris在心裡尖叫又尖叫，站在門口傻笑，Zach抬頭看到那個戴著眼鏡的傻子，心跳加速了。

天啊這個人是我的Mr. Right！

之後兩個人迅速墜入愛河。你沒聽過嗎？通常越不熟識，那份愛就越維持得久。Pi大的產出越來越少，最近幾場活動也不出本了，大家也在猜Pi大是不是談戀愛了，他們的猜測是對的。

在一週年紀念日時，Zach牽著Chris的手出櫃，出櫃那天還順便求了個婚。幾分鐘後，tumblr跟twitter都炸開了，誰會想到Pi大的未婚夫就是Zach！

為了看到Chris的笑容，Zach就覺得再怎麼辛苦，也要給他幸福。

「我只讓你一個人欺負我。」Chris這樣說。

Zach義無反顧的跪下。

Chris由Zach跪下那一刻開始哭，哭到無名指上多了一個光環時。

缺乏安全感的人終於撞上了一個溫暖的懷抱。一開始他們以為這段關係會只限於一夜情。第二天早上的時候，Zach想走的時候被Chris抱住。他顫抖的聲音說著「Zach不要走...」

說著說著就哭起來，抽泣著叫Zach不要走，Zach心軟了就留下來，聽Chris說他的故事，原來他被人傷害過。

不走不走，一輩子都不走。

後來Zach發現Chris是一個擁有黑洞胃的人，卻怎麼吃也吃不胖。

真是奇奇怪怪的婚後生活呢。

．段子．

❶

「好了，讓我看看...」Zach翻開女孩送的漫畫，第一個姿勢是要把Chris摁在窗上操。放下本子，Zach帶笑的看著Chris，下一秒就把他抱起到落地窗上。

Chris有不好的預感。被摁在窗上操了一輪之後又被扔到床上繼續操，這次是正面上。

Chris在考慮要不要告訴Zach他畏高。

還沒考慮完就被Zach拉到辦公桌上，要他趴著被操。他想起了，Zach之前說過要實踐一下書裡的姿勢而且每個十分鐘。

某個覺得後悔的人往書櫃看去。

天啊還有六本漫畫本跟一本小說本，全部都是R-18那種。


	5. 腦洞：無題（霸道總裁Zach/小秘書派）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五年年齡差

那個戴著眼鏡的男生，坐在自己位子上專注整理文件。

 

「Chris你好可愛。」

 

Zach伸手，撫了Chris的臉頰一下。

 

他被突如其來的撫摸嚇到，動作就像一隻受驚的小白兔。定神後托了托眼鏡，用有點強硬的聲線說：「Mr. Quinto，上班的時候安分一點⋯」

 

那個被稱為的Mr. Quinto湊近男生耳邊呼了口暖氣，以低沈磁性的嗓音說：「小公主，潛規則你懂不懂？」

 

Chris的耳朵驀然變紅，他低頭，一語不發。男人見他這樣子，更加憐愛。

 

「前兩天叫你考慮的事，如何？」

 

Chris抬眼，直視Zach那雙顏色像融化了的焦糖的眼，良久才開口說：「好吧。」

 

Zach繞到Chris身旁彎下身，小心翼翼的把Chris臉上的眼鏡取下，然後吻上那片他日思夜想的唇。把Chris的唇都舔吻過一遍後，Zach才放口，他說：「你很好聞。」

 

「⋯⋯」

 

Chris又再回復到無語狀態，他朝Zach疑惑的眨了眨眼，繼續埋首工作。Zach對於Chris的回應極為不滿，就把Chris從座位上拉起，抱進自己辦公室裡。

 

「Zach你幹嘛？！」

 

「把你吃掉啊。」

\------------------------

擁有Zach愛不釋手的翹屁股的Chris坐在沙發上，雙手抱著自己並背對Zach。

「Chris，我不是說過要娶你嗎？」

 

他點頭，繼續不讓Zach看到自己的表情。Zach看Chris還是默不作聲，就走過去坐在他身邊，把他擁進懷中。

 

「幹嘛不說話？」

 

「因為我覺得很幸福。」

 

「可是我經常欺負你。」

 

「就算是欺負，也能感受到你的愛。」Chris馬上說。

 

他感受到了，來自Zach的愛。

 

雖然Zach的性格很惡劣，但自從請了Chris當秘書後，沒有一秒是不寵著他的。因為面試時就覺得Chris很可愛但很弱。他想要認識他，想要保護他，甚至有想要聽他在床上喘息高潮的聲音的想法。

 

然後花了不少時間，終於都把Chris追到手，歷時三個月。再花了兩年，把他娶進Quinto家。兩年三個月的時間，Zach覺得沒有白白花掉。因為有些人就是值得花上一生的時間去待他好。

 

至少，他是這樣覺得的。

Fin. 

「時間無多！！我們快點洞房！！」

 

「Excuse me？」


	6. 腦洞：Sacrificium 獻祭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Zachary Quinto "Dement"/Chris Pine "Sempiterno♂"  
> 分級：Explicit  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：  
> ．畸形的愛  
> ．獵奇且變態的文，確定自己能接受才拉下去喔謝謝。  
> ．電影Suicide Squad給了我靈感。  
> ．中二病、偽．拉丁文

這個古老的王國有一條不成文的規定，就是每12年就必須要奉獻一對年輕貌美、乖巧善良的少年少女。被選中的家庭會獲得教廷的庇佑，得到一生都花不完的財富。再過一個月後的第一個圓月，就是獻祭的日子了，兩個祭司煩惱著該選誰，而且這是最後一次機會了。

 

先王與Dement有過約定，以額我略曆的144年為限，每十二年向Dement奉上一對祭品，直到祂找到自己所愛的人。144年後如果失敗，狂氣會再次降臨於大地，就像145年前那場災禍一樣。

 

第二天他們出了公告，自願成為祭品的人，可以在三天後前去聖殿門前集合。三天後的雞啼時，祭司推開華麗而沈重的聖殿大門，把門外的一對男女招進殿裡。

 

很快就到了獻祭的日子。王國選出十二個騎士護送兩個祭品到Dement的城堡護城河橋前。十二騎士同心地捂住心口，喊道：「Pro regnum noster！」（為了我們的國家！）

 

Chris伸手牽起女祭品的手慢慢走向那座有如深淵一樣寂寥的城堡。十二月的寒風呼嘯吹過，他們只穿了一件又鬆又薄的白袍，理所當然的會冷到瑟瑟發抖。

 

所以他們加快腳步，越過護城河到大木門前，兩人對視一眼，由Chris在門上敲門。木門打開，發出吱呀的聲音，門後一個人都沒有。

 

兩人深呼吸，走進死氣沈沈的城堡裡。面對大門的大廳異常空洞，根本不像平常人住的地方，這裡一點人氣都沒有！

 

「再過來一點，過來一點。」

 

低沈的聲音從深處傳來，Chris旁邊的女孩子已經緊張到不會走了，一彈指的時間，一團黑霧在他們面前現形。Dement的皮膚蒼白得不可思議，臉上有幾道乾涸的血痕，頭髮遮住了雙眼。

 

傳聞和Dement對視後會變得癲狂，因為Dement本來就是令人發瘋的神。

 

然後二話不說，Dement把Chris旁邊的女孩吃掉，骨頭碎裂的聲音有如夢魘般纏繞住Chris，他嚇得目瞪口呆，跌坐在地上，身體控制不住的顫抖。

 

「狂氣不會再次降來，我喜歡你Chris。」

 

蒼白的男人化為一陣霧，伴隨著瘋狂的笑聲散開。Chris打從心底鬆了口氣，肚子卻不適時的叫了起來，他才想起自己已經有三天三夜沒吃過東西了。

 

「過來，這裡有好吃的。」

 

已經在虎口裡的Chris只可以聽Dement的話了，他乖乖走到長桌兩端Dement的對面，拉開白色的高背椅坐下來。面前是一碟又一碟香噴噴的肉。

 

「我知道你喜歡吃肉。」

 

Chris這時已經覺得很不妙了，剛剛才看見一個活生生的人被吃掉，為什麼還會有食慾？

 

「看來你發現了。」

 

Dement在Chris眼前現形，把沈思著的他嚇到叫了起來。代表瘋狂的神此刻蹲在桌子邊緣，手裡的高腳杯裝滿紅酒，Dement晃動酒杯，然後再全部潑到Chris身上。鬼魅般聲音在Chris腦裡迴盪：

 

「在這裡會令你變得癲狂呢，Christopher。」

Christopher

Christopher 

Christopher

 

這是自己的名字。

 

Chris竭力大叫，想把Dement從自己的腦海裡趕走。

 

「哈哈哈哈哈.....」

 

被縛綁的腦袋一瞬間放鬆起來，Chris今天受了太多太多的刺激，沈沈昏睡過去。Dement把男生扛起來，哼著歌步上樓梯。


	7. 腦洞：論鐵三角與廣東話的合適度有多高

根據山山的腦洞：

 

叽姆科科爱着十八克，可是十八克一直不回应。在某个星球叽姆科科受伤了，回到企业号的时候担心的十八克因为害怕再次失去叽姆科科所以终于告白了。然后他们就愉快的回到了十八克的房间不可描述。

 

  
隔天醒来隔天醒来十八克发现叽姆科科不见了取代之的是狂发抖的暗金色tribble，Spock懵逼结果tribble竟然开始发出可爱的哭声，Spock把毛茸茸捧在手心爱不释手的逛了几乎整台企业号并发现叽姆科科真的不见了。

 

  
他把tribble带到医疗湾，医生船上怎么会凭空出现tribble呢就说要拿来做实验结果暗金色tribble像球一样的飞去撞医生的脸再回到十八克的手心。

 

  
然后他们发现了那颗tribble就是叽姆科科，他们去的星球是童话星叽姆科科被诅咒了因为他说着美国口音还有着一头金发，童话星的英国口音黑发皇后最讨厌这样的人了（是的我就是吐槽迪斯尼）

 

  
按照套路十八克把tribble的全身都亲了个遍因为他找不到嘴巴在哪里，可是叽姆科科没有恢复原状，十八克很伤心的当了一天的代理舰长后回到房间让叽姆科科睡在他的枕头上。

 

  
隔天醒来房里多了一大堆的tribble，全部都是叽姆科科生的孩子，看到这么多毛球十八克都要化了可是他还惦记着他的叽姆科科，可是在一群金色和黑色的Tribble里面他找不到他的叽姆科科很着急，然后推开一群在他手边磨蹭的tribble好几只掉到了地上，然后他被一只比较大只的tribble用全身撞了好几下，那只就是他的叽姆科科。为了识别专属于他的tribble他在叽姆科科身上绑上粉红色的缎带，叽姆科科炸毛的又撞了十八克几下。

 

  
今天十八克更伤心了，他好不容易才告白结果不到一天男朋友就变成了一颗球，而且今天还不让他捧在手心一边摸一边工作了。然后到了晚上十八克喝下了热可可，有点醉醉了，看着绑着粉红色缎带的叽姆科科开始想象如果人类的叽姆科科绑上这个缎带一定很性感，而且叽姆科科还一直在十八克的脖子蹭来蹭去。然后十八克就掏出了鸡鸡要ZW，叽姆科科吓得四处乱窜，然后躲在了随便一样东西的后面偷看十八克ZW，十八克一边撸一边叫叽姆的名字，叽姆科科很紧张的上前去蹭十八克的小腿，然后十八克射了，JY溅到叽姆Tribble的身上，然后叽姆科科竟然就恢复原状了，叽姆科科很激动的扑倒十八克要再来一发结果整屋的小Tribble也陆续变成了小婴儿，有些有尖耳朵有些没有，叽姆和十八克吓软了，只好快点穿好衣服叫医生过来。

 

于是叽姆科科和十八克过上了子女满企业号的幸福日子，可喜可贺

 

**【場合一：看見一堆小波波小積木在喊爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸時。】**

**Bones路過，心裡想：「嘩屌呢班野好煩啊。」口裡說著：「你地搞咩做咩生左咁多出來？」**

**【場合二：醫官發火時。】**

**Bones：「屌！你條撚樣又做乜柒呀！」**

**【場合三：艦長呼叫大副時。】**

**Jim：「阿尖！！」**

**Spock：【表面】（挑眉）**

**【內心】（請問你又發生咩事？）**

**【場合四：Jim跟Spock要做些羞羞的事時。】**

**Jim：「喂幫我湊一湊仔我同史波波去（消音）。」**

**Bones：「你點解唔去食左屎先？」**

**Jim：（出狗狗眼）「唔該你啦～～」**

**Bones：「死開！」（身體誠實地把那群小積木小波波推到醫療灣裡沒人用的房間）**

 

**【場合五：Jim向Bones秀恩愛時。】**

**Bones：「真係多撚謝，我唔想知你同個隻齊陰綠血鬼做過啲咩。」**


	8. 腦洞：王牌計劃 The Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對話：廣東話  
> 其他：國語

設定：

公會：祇園一夢  
會長/不敗傳說：  
副會長：  
軍師：

公會：瀟湘淒淚（aka 四水）  
會長：  
副會長：（會長夫人）  
軍師：

公會：王牌計劃（The Ace）  
會長：  
軍師、副會長：

祇園一夢同四水係遊戲入面兩大龍頭，同時亦都係死對頭。每年電競比賽只要 出賽就一定贏，已經連續贏左三年， 心諗咁落去唔得，如果今年比賽佢再贏自己就要將公會所有根據地同埋生意讓晒俾祇園（比賽條例約章第一條），就會變左成個公會白白送俾人，於是用分身另外自立門戶，拉埋 入坑，想將 訓練做張王牌，各種原因之下 終於夠班挑 機，然後比賽時四水讓左個位俾王牌計劃上。

在

人設：

：刀士/暗-東方日晨  
：奶-留住速度  
：盾佬-Rrrrr  
：盾佬-獨孤流水  
：刀士/冰-留住溫度  
：召喚士-Orions  
：弓使-MiKe  
：浪人-RobiN

職業：  
刀士-長短刀  
奶（魔法師）-長杖  
盾佬（狂戰士）-鐮刀  
召喚士-書  
弓使-弩弓  
浪人-雙刀

異能系統：每個伺服器每創建100個人物會有1個人擁有帶屬性的異能，為杜絕炒賣賬號情況，同一個賬號在一星期裡禁止創建人物超過五次。每個電腦IP只可注冊一次。

公會根據地：每一個根據地都有不同特產，公會可透過特產生產製作裝備必須的材料賺錢。

《比賽條例約章》：  
一．連敗四屆比賽之公會必須向該屆勝利公會上繳所有根據地及商號。  
（後補）

 

楔子

「我而家宣布，第三次比賽既冠軍公會就係衹、園、一、夢！亞軍係瀟湘淒淚而季軍係樓台會，俾啲尖叫聲同掌聲聽下先！」

主持人話音剛落，現場就爆出陣陣歡呼聲，超過一半的觀眾都站起身為台上的三個男生拍掌。而站在舞台側面的另外三個男生看著台中央的三人只有無盡的不甘，並咬著牙打從心裡發誓在三個月後的比賽一定要贏。

回家的路上，他暗暗盤算，到底三個月的時間能不能將一個新手訓練成一張反攻的王牌呢？

第一章

【公會頻道】  
【副會長】留住速度：.  
Hirsch：Halo  
【軍師】Orions：喂。  
【副會長】留住速度：咩料？  
【軍師】Orions：文呢？  
【副會長】留住速度：點知佢  
【軍師】Orions：你點做人地條女架？  
Hirsch：？？？？條女？？？？會長同副會長真系一齊？？？？wtf？？？？  
【軍師】Orions：@Hirsch Yes  
BlurInWhite：哦原來係扮毒  
秋南：圖已cap  
【會長】獨孤流水：你班友...  
【軍師】Orions：喂全世界等你上水呀  
秋南：@Orions 今晚有冇帶升團？  
【軍師】Orions：今晚我帶，不過淨係帶60-80  
秋南：so9sad...有無人刷神域呀  
維拉拉：@Orions 已申  
【麒麟門】煩膠達一世：刷神域+1  
【會長】獨孤流水：你地記唔記得今晚要打公會本....  
【軍師】Orions：妖係喎  
【副會長】留住速度：打完先刷咪得lor  
【會長】獨孤流水：今晚開兩次嫁  
【副會長】留住速度：頭先問你又話開一次！  
落花無晴：今晚要出去食飯TT  
【會長】獨孤流水：@落花無晴 下次打  
【副會長】留住速度：@獨孤流水 我遲返屋企佢地出晒去睇戲，冇飯食  
【會長】獨孤流水：食咩？買去比你  
落花無晴：hehe  
秋南：hehe  
【軍師】Orions：hehe  
【玄武門】沒有人：hehe  
Hirsch：hehe  
【副會長】留住速度：Call u


	9. 腦洞：如何把想搶你王位的人娶回家？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公主日記2的套路。

因蘭德（架空國家）是一個君主立憲制的國家，派派是想搶王位的親王，慶哥是準備接手王位的王子。等慶哥畢業回國之後的一場舞會兩人相識了，派派主動邀請慶哥跳舞，暗地裡想著怎麼把慶哥泡到手再篡位。之後發生了一連串的事包括派派手把手教慶哥射箭時，被慶哥好聽的低音炮射中心臟、被慶哥無意間man到爆的舉動射中心臟（例如下雨時慶哥撐傘，到王宮時派派幾乎是乾的慶哥一整身都是雨水）、生病時慶哥偷偷溜走去照顧派派。

 

發生若干不可視不可聽不可描述的事後，慶哥登基了，然後派派找到慶哥在慶哥面前單膝跪下，慶哥抱起一直都以為自己是主導的派派，可喜可賀。

 

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪（拍手）

 

因蘭德：Younlanto  
官方語言：英文、意大利文  
君主立憲制  
Zach：Prince Zachary of Saint Santimontagna（Crown Prince）  
聖三地的查克瑞王子殿下

Chris：Prince Christopher, Duke of Cidiana  
契地安拿公爵基里斯多弗親王


	10. 大綱文：夜色，自你微笑開始變化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：痴漢張慶追傲嬌派派的故事。
> 
> 重要的事要說三次：不是包養 不是包養 真的不是包養

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗來源：V家的歌—— ggrks-ググれカス-  
> （中文歌詞翻譯：kankan）

（1）

在論壇的板主見面會後，愛情板板主Chris跟寵物板板主Zach結識了。起初他倆只是把對方當成朋友，但自從Zach把Chris在facebook的帖全部讚了遍後，Chris就很討厭這個男人了，根本就是痴漢、變態的行為嘛。

 

那一次Chris把Zach約出來想要跟對方說清楚自己不吃這一套，沒想到一看到Zach他就問：「我想和你變得更親密呢，你覺得我怎樣？」Chris拔開緊抱自己的兩手咬牙切齒的說：「你就是一個大變態、痴漢！其他的事自己Google去！」

 

「你的e-mail呢？」  
「自己Google！」  
「住在哪裡？」  
「自己Google！」  
「喜歡的類型？」  
「自己Google...Yahoo也可以！！」  
「我們什麼時候可以再見？」  
「自己Google！」  
「有戀人嗎？」 

 

Chris苦笑，自己沒辦法坦白呢畢竟也是被傷過的人。自己到目前為止就談過三次戀愛，初戀劈腿，二任嫌自己是loser，前任要搬去歐洲...如果是Zach的話，應該也會拋棄自己吧。

 

Zach看著一語不發的Chris，在便條紙寫上自己的電話號碼黏到Chris頭上。「HEYYY！！！」被戲弄的人手忙腳亂的撕走便條紙。Zach忍不住笑起來，問Chris要吃什麼。

「你請客我就和你吃，不是的話..我要回家了，作業還沒寫！」

 

「傻瓜當然是我！」

 

「那..我要吃牛排！」

 

Zach轉過頭看Chris的一瞬間好像在他的眼裡看到星空。

 

真是漂亮的眼睛啊。

 

～

 

Chris躺在沙發上盯住通訊軟體裡Zachary Quinto那一欄，思索著要不要按進去跟他...聊個天然後說晚安？

 

還是...算了吧。

 

想著這句的同時，Chris點開了Zach的對話欄。

 

「Hey...我是Chris。」

 

隔了一分鐘之後，Chris的屏幕彈出四個通知。

 

真是討厭，話不能好好說嗎非要分開打！

 

Chris看著電話微笑，點開程式。

 

「Ciao伯克利英文系小朋友  
「明天不用上課嗎？這麼夜還不睡  
「哎呀，明天是星期六呢  
「要出來看電影嗎？」

 

「你知道嗎？你就是個在談戀愛的傻蛋。」

 

「姊！我沒有！只是朋友而已！」Chris咬著下唇出狗狗眼，熟知他心思的姐姐瞇眼給了個「然而我什麼都知道的眼神」後就走開了。

 

手動又再震動，Chris想都沒想就答應了跟Zach一起看電影。

 

～

 

看完電影之後，Chris的肚子又餓了，Zach由心的讚嘆他的食量，因為看來那肉肉的翹屁股是吃出來的。

 

在餐廳裡的某一角，Chris隨手把玩著餐單，問了這個問題： 「Zach，你為什麼每次都請我去玩啊？我有打工，可以付自己那份的。」

 

Zach對於Chris提到這個問題感到意外，他搖搖頭微笑，說：「你還是學生呢，你要是想付你自己那份的話我就不跟你一起出來囉。」

 

「唔...好吧，那就謝謝你啦，我去個廁所。」

 

Chris站起來，有點不自然的拉了下衣服的下擺。Zach盯著那個屁股，完全離不開，差點一個晃神就摸下去揉了。

 

付錢的時候，Zach從錢包裡拿出一張信用卡，Chris低頭吃甜點，沒注意到墊在那張卡的下面的是一張黑卡。他注視對面那個人的食相，由心的笑起來，再不自覺地伸手把黏在Chris嘴角的奶油抹去，把指尖含在嘴裡，然後用直白的眼神瞪著Chris澄淨的雙眼。

 

「Zach，我不喜歡這樣..」

 

他才不會承認感到小鹿亂撞，真的沒有！

（2）

「Hey Chris，你有想過畢業以後要做什麼嗎？」  
「還沒呢，暑假的實習我沒搶到...唉現正忙著寫報告完全沒空去找工作。」  
「我剛好認識一個朋友暑假的時候要一個兼職秘書，你要試試看嗎？」

 

Chris看著電話瞪大雙眼，真有天掉下來的午餐？！於是到了暑假的時候，Chris把原本的兼職辭掉，轉去那家公司做全職。

 

「Zach，怎麼是你？」  
「在這裡你要叫我Mr. Quinto。我負責照♂顧實習生，HR的工作之一，呃...應該是吧。」事實上這家公司是第一次請實習生而且還只請了一個。

 

Zach也就是嚇嚇Chris而已，因為年輕的關係，所有員工都是直呼對方全名，階級制度在這裡不是很適合。

 

前一天下班前一分鐘，Zach站在他自己的辦公室門前，用力向所有人大吼：「親愛的！！我的Chris明天就要來我們這當實習生了，你們配合一下，星期五提早下班請你們去酒館，都算我的！謝謝！」

 

而現在站在Chris身後的Zach，雙手裝模作樣的搭在身後，實際上是在由上而下的視姦Chris並感嘆著：媽的，這個絕頂聰明的傻瓜只能是！我！的！

 

「Mr. Quinto？」  
「是的？」  
「原來你是這邊的HR？呃...其實我也有用你們的APP。」  
「是嗎？謝謝你的支持！」

 

然後Chris就不知道該說什麼話題了，絞盡腦汁想了又想，決定先問工作上的事。

 

「現在我要做什麼？」

 

Zach抱胸，讓Chris先幫老闆整理桌上的文件，未蓋印跟未簽名的文件放在一起，資料跟已經蓋印的分開。

 

到了晚上Zach請大家去玩的時候，Chris還喝醉了。趁同事們在喝酒唱歌時，Zach把Chris扛到廁所，幫他洗了把臉。

 

「我在哪裡....」被冷水潑了一臉的Chris緩緩睜眼，看到Zach有點迷糊的身影，安心的閉上眼，睡著了。Chris撅起屁股，倒在洗手台上睡著了。

 

「希望你起床時不會覺得腰酸背痛。」Zach輕聲說。

 

Chris起來的時候，看到有點微妙差異的天花板，懷疑自己是不是中了什麼奇怪幻覺。聽到自己的左手邊有另一個人呼吸聲，再轉過頭去看。

 

天啊，是我睡了Zach嗎？

 

一驚，整個人失去平衡滾了下床，Chris痛得飆起淚花，按著床墊把自己撐起身，發現...

 

整身痛，一定是Zach把我睡了..禽獸！

 

為了再三確認，Chris走進廁所，把褲子脫掉，雙手掰開臀肉，發現沒有預想中的液體，應該沒事吧。

 

「Chris？」

 

「Fuck！」

 

（3）

Zach不滿的挑眉，我他媽好歹是你上司！

 

「你你你是不是...」Chris咬牙切齒的指著Zach，後半句說不出口。Chris就像一隻張牙舞爪的小倉鼠，Zach看著看著就笑起來了。

 

「哈哈哈哈你想說哈哈哈哈哈我是不是睡了你哈哈哈哈哈...」  
「到底是不是？」  
「你想不想看真相？」  
「嗯。」

 

Zach舉起手機，打開相簿。Chris看到自己趴在洗手台上，頭倒在水槽裡的睡相，白色的低胸T裇濕了一塊。

 

「這...好吧。」Chris覺得尷尬的臉紅通通，像蘋果一樣，然後看了看身上的衣服。

 

跟自己本來的不一樣！！！

 

「你幫我換了衣服？」

 

Zach點頭，想起剛剛自己不小心摸到Chris粉紅色的...俗語有曰：粉紅色乳頭，可遇不可求。這個人應該是天扔下來的禮物。

 

「為什麼我們一起睡？」Chris覺得疑惑。

 

「呃...」這個問題的話，Zach可不知道答案了。

 

「答不出來吧，你故意的。」

 

Zach認命的點頭，Chris覺得很意外。瞪大雙眼的同時，有點討厭自己這麼沒出息，動不動就臉紅。

 

「你想追我？」

 

這次Zach就不說話或做動作了，只是站在原地。空氣像是凝結了，兩人對望，沒一個人開口說話。

 

「等我們相處再久一點點，你就知道了。」

 

「什麼鬼！」

 

城府比較深的那位微笑，躺到床上拍拍身邊的位置。Chris搖頭，不搞清楚狀況他是絕對不會睡得著的。直到Zach承認了，Chris才掛著甜甜的微笑。

 

「好啊。我等你追我。」

（4）

從那天起Zach寵著Chris的程度有增無減，每天上下班私家車接送是基本，有時桌上還會有幾個餐盒，那些都是Zach自己煮的食物，他一早知道美食會是自己的神助攻。只是想不到放在Chris案上的東西，會在一個小時內被吃光。

 

雞肉的英靈請安息。

 

至少Chris不會抗拒自己的摟摟抱抱。

 

Zach很喜歡躲在自己本來的辦公室偷看Chris的食相，看到他吃得那麼開心，覺得自己每天早兩小時起床完全值回票價。

 

最重要的是，辦公室的人都以為他倆真的在一起了，Chris一直努力澄清，當然，不會有人理他。

 

去他媽的辦公室戀情！

 

就連Chris在茶水間的時候，Zach也不放過他。

 

Chris被人從後面抱住，雙手拿著水杯的他翻了個白眼，用屁股撞了後面的人一下，他應該知道他撞到的部位是...

 

「唔！」後方的男人傳來一下低沈的呻吟。Chris的臉毫不意外的又紅了起來，好像知道了自己剛剛把屁股送給了Zach。

 

說話跟呼吸時呼的熱氣吐在Chris的耳邊，讓他覺得自己有點軟，好像隨時會倒在Zach身上。直到Zach抓住Chris的手腕，逼他摸自己燙熱的褲檔。

 

這下好了，把小Quinto不小心弄硬了。

 

「你要操我還是怎麼？」附加幾下惡意的磨蹭。

 

「我們去廁所。」

 

「不行呢還有工作。」

 

Chris狠狠的捏了小Quinto一下，頭都不回樂呵呵的走了，把掩住下身的Zach留在茶水間裡。隨後，他衝進廁所其中一個廁格，鎖上門掏出分身，腦裡不斷浮現Chris的翹屁股。

 

過分！

 

（5）

 

兩個半月的悠長暑假過去，Chris要回去學校上課了。最後一天上班，跟Chris比較熟的幾個人幫他開了個派對。連Karl這個男子漢也偷偷在沒人看到的角落擦了擦眼角。沒辦法，每天看Zach跟Chris兩人（單方面）秀恩愛已經成為大家的習慣。

 

晚上，Chris跟平常一樣，坐上Zach的車子。與之前不同的是，Chris沒有和Zach聊天，而是靠在車窗上，單手支著頭，看著外面的微弱路燈輕聲唱歌。他以為Zach聽不到。

 

When she walks, she's like a samba  
That swings so cool and sways so gently  
That when she passes  
Each one she passes goes-ah  
Ooh-But he watches so sadly  
How can he tell her he loves her*

 

「你唱歌很好聽。」雙手握住方向盤，直視前方的男人說。Chris依然不想跟Zach對視，只是輕輕的問了一句：「是嗎？」是嗎？當然。紅燈時Zach停下來，不以為意的往Chris的方向看去，注視他的側臉。本該留在心裡的聲音，浮遊在尷尬的空氣之中：「我該怎麼直視你眼裡的藍寶石？Chris？」Zach直視那雙美麗的眼眸，雙手撫上柔軟的臉頰。他湊到Chris耳邊說了一句話：「你的雙眼就是我的燈塔。」

 

他媽的，這樣的告白誰受得了？至少Chris真的忍不住了，他拽住Zach的領子，狠狠地吻上去，他們吻到後面那輛車狂按喇叭才捨得放口，Chris用手腕擦了擦嘴角，泛紅的耳朵把他出賣了。後方那輛車爬頭上前，落下車窗朝他們舉了個中指大喊：「死基佬，打炮不是要停在路上打！」Zach默契十足的踩下油門加速，在這之前，Chris舉起兩根中指貼在窗上，附帶一個帶點恥笑意味的微笑。Zach覺得這樣的Chris可愛極了，他的Christopher Pine，嗯，他的他的。

 

然後Zach「不小心」把車開到自己家門前，Chris翻了個白眼後還是乖乖跟Zach進屋。Zach看自家男友一臉興奮的樣子，有點沾沾自喜，但是過了幾秒後，表情就變了———因為Chris連鞋都沒脫，Noah跟Skunk還沒跑下樓，就先走去廚房翻冰箱。

 

Zach頭上一堆問號，佇在門口疑惑了一會，家裡兩個叛徒都下來了。看見Chris口裡叼住一塊起司和叛徒玩的畫面，突然發覺自己連寵物都不如。

 

Chris抱起比較輕的Skunk，坐在客廳的沙發上吃起司，Zach坐在他旁邊伸手捏了Noah的鼻子一下。  
「Chris，去洗澡？」

 

他點點頭，帶點戀戀不捨的把Skunk放到地上，跟著Zach上到二樓臥室對面的浴室。  
（*The Girl from Iphanema歌詞）


	11. 腦洞：中國風AU

ZQ：意大利亞（意大利）的傳教士、旅人  
CP：諳厄利亞（英格蘭）的商人  
【坤輿萬國全圖的譯名】

 

絲絲細雨伴隨朦朧的霧瀟瀟而下，途人撐著紙傘來去匆匆，落花打樹上飄零灑滿凹凸不平的石地。唯有一人站在橋上看溪水潺潺，細細感悟雪剛消融的初春、幽靜閒恬的水鄉。及後，有路人與他擦身而過，他回頭時對方亦回頭，兩人對視，發現也是遠洋異鄉的客人。

 

「日安。」  
「日安。」


	12. 腦洞：不規則鐘擺

[全文請點我(๑･̑◡･̑๑)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7300918/chapters/22972323)

 

不規則鐘擺（Irregular Pendulums）=小鹿亂撞的心跳

 

派派把DJ Zach當男神天天把節目錄起來還去電台堵男神結果男神咬住煙有點拽的走出來，某人玻璃心碎滿一地。

 

本來以為男神是那種出污泥而不染好pure好true的人結果是這樣。然後派派手抖抖抖抖抖的給男神簽名，還要小心男神的煙灰掉到手上，之後要拍照也是抖抖抖抖抖抖抖抖抖抖，男神一把搶過手機幫他hold住電話拍，手還包住派派的手

 

雲歆：小粉丝偷偷打热线电话进去说我喜欢上了一个人我要怎么表白，来听Zach对他说表白的话23333


	13. 腦洞：假如企業號是艦娘

[全文請點我(๑･̑◡･̑๑)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468944)

 

**源起：本魯蛇經常把艦長打成艦娘，讚嘆自己。**

**【USS Enterprise エンタープライス】  
憲法級高速戰鬥巡洋艦** （美國海軍的大E CVN-65 本身是空母）  
金髮碧眼長腿大胸妹  
左手腕是NCC-1701的紋身  
右手腕是U.S.S. ENTERPRISE的紋身  
防禦力低速度快攻擊力還可以

  
連裝炮：光炮/魚雷發射器

自帶曲速/脈衝引擎

艦長：James T. Kirk  
大副：Spock

每次積木把企業號用到要入渠維修時會被Scotty跟企業號家暴，艦長跟艦娘要共同戰損。

狀態：服役中

 

**台詞**

【自我介紹】

「我、憲法級高速戰鬥巡洋艦企業號，可是跟James T. Kirk一起嚇大的！沒聽過艦隨主人嗎？」

 

 

【日常對話】

「艦長跟大副感情真好。」

「把幸運E的名字傳承下去是我的願望。」

「Beam me up Scotty！呀，只是想你讓我跑快一點，曲速9.9可以嗎？」

 

 

【戰鬥時】

開始戰鬥：「這種防禦力還要跟敵方硬碰嗎？Jim果然是奇跡艦長。」

開始攻擊：「我要用魚雷捅殘你！」

受輕傷：「可惡！被撞出曲速場了。」

「Hikaru！把能量都轉移到前方的防護場吧！」

受重傷：「不...不可以放棄，我的任務是要到達前人未到達過的境界...」

「打從第一天起航開始，我就一定會盡全力守護我的船員！」

 

 

【泊岸時】

「真是太好了，大家都可以休假呢。」

 

 

【維修時】

「辛苦了，工程部的你們！」

「Scotty，你要跟我一起打艦長嗎？」

 

 

前方擊沈對白注意

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

擊沈：「宇宙的繁星真美，能夠在這裡葬身，也是無憾了......」

 

 

 **【USS Vengeance ベンジェンス】  
無畏級高速戰艦**  
黑長直高冷妹  
防禦力高速度快武力值高（但是沒人愛）

  
連裝炮：光炮/大型魚雷發射器

  
自帶曲速/脈衝引擎

艦長：Alexander Marcus -> Khan

狀態：墜毀（2259年）


	14. 腦洞：Sea of Tranquility 安寧之海

Jim是一個太空人，三年前曾經去了月球執行試行居住的任務，那時這個任務轟動一時，但到現在已經沒人聽沒人理了，設定那個時候的資訊比現在更爆炸。

 

其實月球上是有空氣的，這是太空總署一直努力想掩蓋的事實，怕財團上去劃地（因為月球還算是地球公有物），不然你以為美國以前在月面上貼插國旗為什麼會飄？什麼重力不夠重去維繫大氣在月球上，月球上的大氣本來就是一個有規律的環狀，除了南北極覆蓋不上外基本都可以在月亮上生活。

 

在月球上只有Jim一個活物，理所當然是有點悶的，那時候的瓦肯人還是驍勇好戰的教化前瓦肯人。他們來到月球偵察發現了Jim自己一個坐在寧靜海裡看著漫天的銀河發呆，Spock就想把Jim拐回去瓦肯。


	15. 棄稿：【Pinto/Spirk】前前前世AU：我們的三萬次輪迴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間回溯到我們的前前前世，我們在哪裡？在何時？是誰一早將我們湊在一起，要我跨越幾萬光年來到這裡只為與你緣慳一面？
> 
> 「是宇宙的終極邏輯。」你笑著聳肩說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來自Kemu Voxx 的《人生リセットボタン》/Radwimps的《前前前世》/張繼聰的《生命之花》

**前前前世** ****  
  
作詞：野田洋次郎  
作曲：野田洋次郎  
唄：RADWIMPS

[ **中文翻譯：Alice** **／箱庭博物館**](http://alicepika.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-420.html)  
  
你終於醒來了啊　那為什麼不願看我的眼睛呢  
「你好慢喔」你生氣地說　我也是拚了命才飛奔到這裡的嘛  
  
憑著超越體力的意志才到了這裡啊  
  
光是你的頭髮和眼眸就讓胸口作痛  
想與你被吸入同個時空　不願放手  
對那好久以前便知曉的聲音  
這有生以來的第一次該如何回應？  
  
早在你的前前前世　我就開始尋找你了  
以你那有些笨拙的笑容為目標　一路追到了這裡  
  
哪怕你完完全全消失不見　灰飛煙滅  
我也會毫不猶豫地從1開始去找你的  
或是不如就讓宇宙從0開始吧  
  
該從何說起呢　那些在你沉睡期間所發生的事  
為了告訴你好幾億好幾光年份的故事　我到了這裡　但當你的身姿映照在我的眼底  
  
我卻只想和連你都不認識的你嬉鬧一番  
甚至是你的切身之痛我也想試著去愛  
穿越了數個銀河的盡頭才得以相遇  
又該如何緊握才不會傷害那雙手  
  
早在你的前前前世　我就開始尋找你了  
以你那吵鬧的聲音和眼淚為目標　一路追到了這裡  
  
在這革命前夕又有誰阻止得了我們呢  
我會毫不猶豫地在你心上立起領地旗  
是你奪走了方法讓我再也學不會放手  
  
早在前前前世　我就開始尋找你了  
以你那有些笨拙的笑容為目標　一路追到了這裡  
  
哪怕你完完全全消失不見　灰飛煙滅  
我也會毫不猶豫地從1開始去找你的  
無論相距多少光年我也會哼著這首歌去找你的

 

 

**雖然說大千世界諸行無常，但是一個靈魂的本質永遠都不會變，畢竟生前死後都只會回歸同一個本質。**

**01**  


「傳說中呀，天和地在最初最初的時候都是一片迷霧，處在一個『無』的狀態，直到開天闢地的神明在霧裡醒來，覺得世界太靜寂了，就吟唱起來。」面容慈祥的老人在燒得旺盛的火爐前盤腿而坐，身邊圍著幾個站起來都沒有坐下的老者高的小不點，一個金髮藍眼的孩子和另一個黑髮棕眼的孩子相互依靠而坐，全神貫注地聽著蒼老的聲線所訴說著的古老神話，「神明開天地後覺得，哎呀！這世界只有自己一個實在是太無聊了，所以神閉上眼做了一個很長很長的夢，在夢裡祂看見自己和另一位神明互相擁抱，接吻，一剎那天昏地暗，世界又再次回到跟最初一樣的狀態。」

 

 

聽到這裡，小不點們起哄，對於他們來說親嘴已經是一件很嚴重的事。純真得可愛的孩子使老者禁不住笑了幾聲，他托了托鼻樑上的眼鏡，翻開一直放在腿上的古籍指著有點模糊的手繪圖片：「在這個世界的文明剛起步時，天上降下兩個神祇，左邊拿著笛子的是音樂神Ris，右邊拿著枝葉的是農神Za。祂們來到地上導人向善，教人們學會傾聽自然的音律，學會種植糧食。孩子們，假如你們細心觀察就會發現生活處處都是旋律，你們的心跳、風、雨、雷、電，這些通通都是。而在神與神之間是可以自由戀愛的，祂們也同樣教導人在追求三餐溫飽或更多的同時亦要注視內心的自我需求，後來Ris因為心存歪念，墮天成了邪神，再也不是那個平易近人，散發著陽光氣息的音樂神了，而是成了一個渾身死氣沈沈的邪神，傳授予人的都是不美好的意識，例如是貪婪、欺詐等。所以這個世界才有了罪惡，有了戰爭。Za不忍心看到昔日的音樂神墮落成這樣，寧願自己受罪也一定要換得祂今世回歸正途的機會。  
  


「也許真的有一種平衡支撐著整個世界，打破平衡後世界又再重新融合為一體，而這就是人們一直努力想要搞清楚的天律，亦證明了Ris為什麼會突然由正變惡，因為世界需要平衡。」老者合上厚重的書本，低下頭說，假如此生他可以摸到天律的一點線索，那就不枉此生了。房間忽地變得安靜起來，圍成一圈的小不點們你看看我，我看看你的一副完全不明白的樣子，過了幾秒後牆上的鐘響了七下，把孩子堆的唯一一個女孩子嚇得捏住另一個男孩子的手臂。

 

 

「但為什麼是農神？」天生就有一頭曲髮的男孩子問，老者對於這個問題感到很驚喜，「因為人們都是以農為本呀，大地是母親，那麼其他天象就是父親。今天先這樣吧，有點晚了你們是時候要回家了！你們要乖乖的呀不然你們的爸爸媽媽會砍了我。」老者帶點玩味的伸伸舌，然後扶著椅背站起身踏著蹣跚的腳步推開大門，門外的冷風與屋內的暖氣抗衡著。聽話的小不點們依順序跑回家，準備吃晚餐。

 

 

「參透終極的邏輯......」Chris看著掛在遠方天邊的月亮，這句話不自覺從口裡蹦出來，而由始至終都牽著他的Zach不解的看著他，但又面無表情。他執起Zach那比他大上一點的右手，注視食指上一道天生就伴隨他而來的痕跡。

 

不知道多少年前，不知道孰真孰假。

 

  
農神按著Ris的臉頰吻下去時，Ris折斷了Za的食指再毀滅世界。  
  
  
「就這樣吧，希望你不要再為我犧牲自己了，我不值得得到你的愛。」這就是世界崩潰前的最後一點聲音。 ****  
  


  
眼前一片漆黑，Chris脫下遮蓋雙眼的布條重重的嘆了口氣，慢慢才感覺到臉上濕濕的，抹了一把，原來自己在不知不覺間哭了。他在燈芯的末端點起火，擺動的火光照滿每幅牆上都畫了壁畫的房間，壁畫上的信息就是Ris和Za的神話。

 

 

「到底Ris想告訴我什麼......」Chris摺好鋪在木桌上的天鵝絨桌布，腦裡充滿各種雜音，他走到Zach身邊，躺進他的懷裡，把他折磨得快要發狂的雜音在那一刻被一個屏障隔開。Zach溫柔地撫摸著Chris，指尖隨著髮絲落到他的眉心，傳說中人類真正的靈魂之窗。

 

 

從小就是孤兒的Chris和Zach被某個秘密結社收養，因為他們堅信原初的兩位神祇沒有死去，只是意識被天律切開好幾塊流離在世界上贖罪，Ris要承受自己帶給世界的惡果，根據神喻指定的人選，Chris跟Zach就是兩個神的其中一塊殘留的意識。

 

 

Chris突然睜開眼，也許當時Ris成魔是因為這種雜音？這種感覺就像......Chris在腦裡努力地建構一字一句，這感覺就像夏末季節更替，落到河裡流離失所的花一樣，找不到泊岸的碼頭，找不到可以依靠的樹。

 

 

「Zach，我懂了，我懂為什麼Ris會變成那樣了。」他將自己的紫水晶放到Zach眉心上，回放剛剛看到的畫面。及後，兩人久久不語，Zach就這樣靜靜的抱著Chris，夜晚的涼風從窗外吹進，撩起窗簾輕撫兩人。「Chris，我想吻你。」Zach將紫水晶掛在主人的頸後，Chris點頭，從暖烘烘的懷抱裡坐起身主動貼近身後的人。

 

**02**

衣衫襤褸，留著一頭許久未打理過的長髮的男人雙手大張，跪在斷頭台前，任由下方的民眾對他唾罵，扔東西。

 

 

他毫無怨言，即使被冠上滅國君主的名字也毫不在乎，只是要保護自己的國民而已有錯嗎？


	16. 腦洞：西關飄雨

嘛，寫跟廣東文化有關的音樂的功課時選了東山少爺的西關小姐來寫，就說來寫個AU好了。這次的腦洞可能廣州人會比較有共鳴（？）

 

先來解釋一下背景，根據網上資料，西關因為是比較早跟洋人開始做生意的地區，所以有很多富商住在那邊。所謂西關小姐就是當時富商的女兒，姐姐們知書識禮美如畫，除了西關小姐之外還有西關闊少的說法。然後東山那邊是一堆權貴官吏，權貴子弟就被稱為東山少爺，而且給人一種風流倜儻的印象。流傳一句話：「有錢有勢住東山，有錢無勢住西關。」順帶一提還有一些外國傳教士也在東山。

 

好了廢話不多說，先來扔個設定。

 

Chris「西關大少」  
被家裡派到廣州做生意，暫居在西關，被某個大少爺煩到想回美國。

Zach「東山少爺」  
歸國華僑在美國收養的孩子，出國留學歸來後一直無所事事有空就去西關騷擾某個又嫩又好看的男孩。

 

民初套路愛情故事，保證甜。


	17. 棄稿：Lost Souls三部曲之一—迷失

**【Prologue】**

龍是一種溫柔善良的生物。可惜，過於美好的善良，往往會被亂世中的人利用。單純，成為他們的弱點。

 

 

**【Duo】**

「呯！」

他迸發著金光，滿身滲血的從青空掉下去。

 

 

墜落。

 

 

墜落。

 

 

墜落。

 

 

生而尊貴的龍子疑惑自己的屍體會變成什麼樣子，自己會死得血肉模糊嗎？還是會粉身碎骨到不似龍形？眼看自己越來越接近地面，龍子閉眼。他以為會聽到可怕駭人的骨頭碎裂、血流成河的聲音。

 

 

本來預計會出現並使自己完全浸在裡面的血腥沒有出現。

 

 

溫暖刺眼的白光包裹住他，這團光似是給他賜予了力量一樣，讓他恢復力氣到至少可以睜開眼。眼前模糊的人影伸出手拍打他的臉，龍子認得這味道，是可惡的人類！他在昏迷前用盡最後一陣力，朝那個人類咬了一口。龍那有如天空般蔚藍的血跟人類紅如烈火的血混在一起，賢者用魔法稍稍輔助，把從天掉下來的龍橫抱進林中的屋內。

 

 

吟遊詩人在大陸流傳的傳說裡暗金色的龍已經滅絕了，他們來自一年四季都暖和如春的西南方，與其他龍最大的分別是沒有背後那對大得過份的翼，飛行全靠與生俱來的念力，最喜歡變成人形用念力弄點小小又無傷大雅的惡作劇。而且他們很聰慧，自上古以來就一直負責守護大陸裡所有備受敬重、導人向善的智者。

 

 

費盡九牛二虎之力，把龍搬到床上後，林中賢者用治癒魔法使自己那道被龍用盡全力咬傷，深得嚇人的傷口癒合。再轉而觀察龍子的傷口，發現那些深淺不一的口子很多都是被火藥打出來的，無奈之下，只好用刀把碎片挑起。賢者把大量的麻藥塗在龍身上，傷痕累累的龍子趴在床上休養，下刀時，賢者一手安撫龍那手感有點像貓耳的耳朵，一手快速的把他體內的彈片挑走，一點也不遲疑。挑完彈碎後，他們同時放下心頭大石，被細心照料的龍子回復得很快，他從無窮無盡無聞無意識的黑暗裡感覺到自我慢慢回到自己的身體。

 

 

他猛地睜開眼，身下是舒服的床鋪，聽到後方細微的動靜，下意識第一個動作站起來朝那人低吼。而來人拿著香噴噴的肉塊，好幾天未曾吃過一顆米喝過一口水的龍子態度立即軟化。

 

 

這時，賢者才注意到龍子的眼是藍色的，澄澈得跟被陽光灑下恩澤的大湖一樣。

 

 

_**這孩子是神族後代，是貴族啊。** _

 

 

「你醒了？你那些傷口可真難搞。」

 

 

賢者把其中一碗放到床上，龍子嗅了嗅香味撲鼻的肉，口水都快滴下來了。

 

 

「不行不行不可以敗給美食！」龍子不斷催眠自己。

 

 

**【你是誰？】**

 

 

賢者腦海出現了一把好聽的聲音，龍子在用他們與生俱來的能力跟自己說話。

 

 

「Zachary Quinto。或者你對我另一個名字比較熟悉？我是Sylar。不過你不用怕，我已經收手了。」

 

 

眼前這個看似無害又細心的男人居然是那個兇殘血腥的化身，龍子想起很多年前在大陸上傳得沸沸騰騰的這件事，他曾經試過在一天之內把一個聯邦成員國滅國，長期被大陸聯邦通緝後潛逃回到惡魔的國度。龍子的龍鱗豎起，像貓炸毛般四肢著地。前爪卻不聽話的顫抖，他覺得害怕、不安。

 

 

「別怕，我對你們沒興趣。快吃飯。」

 

**【我是Chris。】**

 

 

Chris知道Zach沒說謊，就化成耀眼的金光，明光褪去後就成了一個人。

 

 

暗金色的頭髮胡亂翹起，一點殺傷力威嚇力都沒有的藍眼睛瞪住Zach。被瞪的Zach忍不住失笑，Chris一個不服氣就從床上跳下來衝去Zach身前，右手變成龍爪捅在Zach肩上。Zach捂住淌血的右肩，眼珠由溫柔的焦糖色變成嚇人的暗紅色。

 

 

**_曾經有一個流浪的預言詩詩人這樣吟唱：_ **

**_海島的孩子，與人類成婚_ ** _  
_ **_真愛天授，藍寶石只為一人閃耀_ **

**_太陽只為你而閃耀_ **

 

有人嘩的一聲哭起來，Chris被Zach突然變得暗沈的臉色嚇哭了，他還沒活夠不想死呀！Chris抽出爪子一把眼淚一把鼻涕的叫Zach別把他殺掉。聽到Chris慘烈的哭聲和被淚水浸潤的雙眼就不知所措的Zach從盤子裡隨手拿了顆莓果塞進他口裡。Chris咀嚼了幾下，因為太好吃的緣故眼神變得銳利起來，問Zach還有沒有。

 

 

「有是有，不過你可以不要再蹭我嗎？」

 

 

Chris紅著臉後退，碰到腰側的傷口痛到跌坐在地，Zach急忙扶起吃痛的男孩，把他安置在床上。

 

 

**【Tr** **ē** **s** **】**

「好痛...好痛......」

 

 

深夜，一聲聲痛苦的夢囈傳到Zach耳中，把床讓給Chris所以要坐在椅子上睡覺的他驚醒過來，Zach重重地嘆了口氣，再把乾布放在溫水裡浸泡，擰乾後輕輕擦拭Chris頭上的冷汗。他覺得詫異又疑惑，明明龍族的回復力是大部分物種的數一數二，為什麼過了一整天還是......

 

 

於是他掀開蓋住Chris下半身的被子，瞥見他腰上比較大的傷口在滲血，衣服被血浸濕了。Zach立刻把Chris拍醒，將他放到馬上，自己跨上去，朝那座高聳入雲的山前進。山裡有一條被樹分隔開的路，傳說中那是通往地獄的大門。

 

 

Zach把馬拴在樹幹上，橫抱Chris走上那條路，樓梯的盡頭是一尊石雕，一手指天一手指地的羊人。枯黃的落葉之下是一個圖騰，Zach用力踩下去，凹下去的紅色線條發出紅光包圍兩人，待光芒褪去後他們就消失了。

 

 

「皇。」一名侍者恭敬的遞上戒指，他沒有理會，只是繼續向前走，頭上的幾對角慢慢長回來，耳朵也變尖了。Chris伸手捏捏Zach那微涼的耳尖，又縮手，哈哈大笑。Zach看了他一眼，Chris又別過頭看去其他地方。

 

 

Chris的意識變得越來越迷離，要不是及時把他帶來魔界，恐怕今晚.......Zach不敢再想像下去了

 

 

「Karl！」

 

 

Zach把門踢開，醫療室裡的人都在盯著門口的兩人。

 

 

「你他媽的踢門幹什麼！」

 

 

整個魔界只有一人敢這樣對他說話。Karl Urban，黑獨角獸，應該算是整個家族裡脾氣最暴躁的那隻。Zach此時再沒有心情跟Karl拌嘴了，他的聲線充滿擔憂，Karl看了Chris一眼就吹起口哨，指著靠近窗邊的病床：「嘩喔，我看到未來皇后了。」

 

 

Karl獲得來自Zach的眼刀。

 

 

安置好Chris、跟Karl交代工作後就走了出去。鞋跟與地面相互敲擊，聲音在洞穴裡迴盪，他的步速很快，只消一會就走完那長得彷彿看不見底的通道。在通道的末端，有一片片的樹影，他撥開枝葉，大樹後面是一個臨海的城邦。大自然給予了很好的地型屏障，世人都以為魔族住在地底，顯然地他們都錯了。而臨海的那面大風大浪，因此沒人曾到訪過這個繁華且有高度文明的地方。Zach抬頭看了一眼懸在崖上的皇宮，閉上眼，再睜開眼時就已經到了皇宮的門口。他慢慢步進皇宮，有兩個侍衛立刻衝出來拔刀，Zach從袍裡伸手擺了幾下，兩個侍衛就倒在地上暈了。

 

 

「才兩年你們就忘記我。真無禮。」

 

 

環顧四週，侍者們都低下頭，有幾個還嚇得瑟瑟發抖。Zach微笑，繼續走向皇宮深處，一道厚重的雲石造大門在他面前打開，裡面有一人正在奮筆疾書。

 

 

「Joe。」

 

 

「噢。Zachary，你好。」Joe忙於批示公文，一眼都沒看他自己的親弟弟。

 

 

「沒事的話我先回去了。」

 

 

Joe想起一些事，然後叫住了他。「Chris還好嗎？」Zach頓了頓，回頭用不悅的眼神注視哥哥：「Karl跟你說的？」

 

 

對方點頭。

 

 

「他的傷口裂開了，出了很多血。我先回去看他。」

 

 

Joe耍手把他的弟弟趕走，說：「去吧。」

 

 

Zach回到Karl那裡，Chris接受過Karl的治療後已經好多了，至少傷口已經止了血。Karl貼心地放了一張椅子在Chris床邊，Zach坐在Chris身邊看著他的睡顏，感覺自己鬆了一口氣，自己的心跳也比剛剛慢了。

 

 

只是Zach萬萬沒想到自己會被神推鬼使的撫上Chris的臉，摸著他嫩滑的臉頰上移。頭髮也軟軟的，摸下去跟Chris的本體的鬃毛一樣舒服。

 

 

躺在床上的那位猛地睜眼大笑，是他們族最拿手的小把戲。

 

 

Zach抓住Chris的手，故意裝作生氣狠狠的盯住他，Chris被嚇到立即道歉，到現在他還是打從心底的害怕眼前這個魔王呢：「對不起對不起，以後都不玩了！」

 

 

**【Quattour 】**

為了讓Chris養好傷口，他們待在魔界差不多一個多月，直到他的傷口已經痊癒Karl才稍微鬆一口氣放他倆回去人界，還把他們送出那座名為尖雲山（因為山頂在雲端之上，所以有旅者將之命名為尖雲山）的大山才讓他們自己騎馬回去。

 

 

晚上的時候，明月高掛在點滿星光的黑布上。遠處山頭狼族在嗥叫，嚎聲迴盪在峽谷，一呼百應，夜裡萬物的活力絕不比日間的少。Chris化成龍形盤在屋頂上，觀賞那帶點神奇力量的圓月，藍色的眸子滿滿的是對這大世界的好奇。

 

 

Zach讓兩個開了洞的椰子飄到屋頂，然後自己再爬上去。對，他順手拿了點魔界海邊椰樹掉落下來的椰子才回到森林。Chris意外地很喜歡這種甜美解渴的果實。

 

 

「好喝嗎？」

 

**【很好。謝謝。】**

不知從哪裡湧出的滿足情緒使Zach放下平日的不苟言笑，臉上帶笑地跟Chris坐在一起。

 

 

聽著風拂過葉子的聲音，林裡眾生存活的證明，偶爾傳來的花香使Chris鼻子一癢。Zach看他仰起頭張開口，然後打了個噴嚏，忍不住笑了。

 

 

「吼...」Chris露出白森森的尖牙低吼。

 

 

**【Zach，再笑就把你的頭咬下來。】**

 

「哈！你才不會呢。」

 

 

男人知道眼前這個無害的海龍貴族一定不會是自己的對手。他用手指梳開Chris背上柔軟的鬃毛，Chris放鬆起來，舒服得從喉裡發出了呼嚕呼嚕的聲音。

 

 

「累了就下去睡吧。」

 

 

Chris覺得自己已經隱忍夠久了，終究還是鼓起勇氣踏出那一步。他伸出帶點倒刺的舌頭在Zach的臉頰上舔了幾下。

 

 

這是他們族表達愛意的方式。

 

 

「對不起，你不可以愛上我，你會因為我而死的。」Zach用恰如其分的力度推開Chris，他要背負的包袱太重了，重到他也在懷疑自己能不能帶給Chris真正的幸福，萬一他接受了Chris的愛意的話。然而整個現實都在告訴他這是天方夜譚的一回事，所以，沒有開始就不會有終結，是嗎？

 

 

耀眼到使Zach自慚形愧的光漸減，Chris變回人形，腦子裡運轉思考著可以回答的話，最後他選擇堅定的如實告知自己的想法：「我不怕死。」

 

 

Zach深呼吸，不敢正眼面對Chris，「你知道嗎，我真的很討厭你那蠢兮兮的笑容，好幾次都想把你殺掉，對，想你從這世界上消失。或者把你賣給那些腐敗的政客，天知道那群人渣對你這種金髮碧眼的少年充滿了什麼樣的渴望？」

 

 

「Zach，那可真傷人。」

 

 

「還輪不到你直呼我的名字。」

 

 

Chris咬著下唇，眼淚一早已經爬滿臉龐，這個對自己惡言相向的Zach，跟那個細心照料自己的Zach完全是判若兩人，到了現在這個當下呀，自己究竟該用什麼心態看待這份感情？是他看錯人了嗎？還是從最初Zach就已經這麼討厭自己？

 

 

「嗯，好吧。」Chris擦乾淚水，向Zach行了一個鞠躬禮，聲音抖得厲害：「對不起是我的一廂情願，我以後都不會打擾你了。能為我做最後一件事嗎？我希望我走的時候你能閉眼兩分鐘。」

 

 

Zach點頭，隨即閉上雙眼。一陣風在自己呼嘯吹過，他遵守了約定，再睜眼時Chris已經不見了，就像他從來沒出現過一樣。

 

 

「我這樣對你是逼不得已的，Chris。」

 

 

男人在夜幕中低語，撿起由海龍的眼淚變成的藍淚石。那些石頭在月光之下會發出特別的光芒，有治癒人心，鎮靜狂氣的功效，Chris才是被狠狠傷了心那位，卻把最珍貴的石頭全都留了給Zach。

 

 

直到Karl聽完所有事的來龍去脈之後，他用力打了Zach一拳，一拳不夠就再補一拳。Zach不動也不還手，任由痛楚在自己身上留下痕跡，血液的味道在口腔裡暈開，不然他還會以為自己已經死了，心死的人看什麼都只能看到灰色。

 

 

「操你的！你們在這裡的三十多天，Chris每天最期待的就是你來看他的時候。你真他媽該看看你不在的時候Chris的表情，他的傷口太嚴重了，剛來的時候有幾天還特別痛苦，連我都沒有把握可以把他從彌留之間帶回來。你所看到的都是Chris費盡力氣裝的！他知道你處理公務辛苦，不想你擔心，這麼好的孩子你卻說要把他賣掉要殺掉他，你他媽的狼心狗肺配不上那麼好的人！滾出我的醫療室！」

 

 

Zach站在走道思考Karl的一番話，醫療室的門又再打開，Karl背上行裝走向洞口。

 

 

「還在這幹什麼？走啊。」

 

 

「去哪？」

 

 

「把Chris追回來。」

 

 

「可是審判......」

 

 

「呸，你覺得被一群老不死審判比較重要還是Chris比較重要？」

 

 

Zach心裡有了答案，跟隨著Karl回到尖雲山的山腳。

 

 

**【Qu** **ī** **nque** **】**

有人說獨角獸才是真的日行千里，這回Zach總算是信了，他們在太陽剛昇起，晨霧未散的時候就起程了，順便回到森林的家在周邊立了最強的屏障，鬆綁了自己的馬。而兩人都心知肚明這一程可能就是半年，用半年尋回自己已經死去的愛情是傳說裡一個古老的說法。

 

 

所謂千里尋愛之路，傳說中第一個走完這條路的海神獲得了萬人的尊敬景仰以及被傳頒的愛情。

 

 

Karl也不敢耽誤時間，於是快馬加鞭，在傍晚太陽下山前就到了東方最大的國家， **高唐夏陽** 的天都美桐，因氣候的關係，大部分的房子都是兩層高，不像Zach長年居住的魔界，他們不用大理石建造華麗氣派的房子，而是用稻草和木頭建立另一種精緻的風格，聞說每一條木柱刻上的圖畫都有它的故事。

 

 

屋簷下是一個又一個的小販售賣著各種商品，市場裡人聲鼎沸，喧嘩熱鬧。只有今天，入夜後的市集會變成一個祭典會場，黃昏時街道的所有地方都被掛上了好看的紅色紙燈籠，紙燈籠下方吊住一隻小小的紙鶴，當夏季的微風拂過的時候，大家的心願就會達成，真是一個美麗的傳說。

 

 

天空漸漸暗起來，祭典儀式先由四個扮演神明的人開始，他們跳著象徵能驅鬼的舞，跳到巡遊走道的末端，兩人一邊的散開。

 

 

頃刻，二十多個壯漢抬起神轎前進，上面掛滿了代表「幸福」的白色燈籠，轎子最頂層安放了一對這個國家最多人供奉的神，祖神以下就是神明們的兒孫。神轎的外圍前方是舉著白燈籠的人，後方的人有男有女，充滿默契的敲打掛在脖子上的鼓。

 

 

Karl吃著糯米飯團，口齒不清的說：「Chris一定會喜歡這裡。」

 

 

「對啊...」Zach在神社的鳥居下喃喃自語，雙手合掌在胸前拍打兩下，默默在心裡許下祈願。

 

**～**

 

接連飛了十多個小時，等Chris看到故鄉的海岸時，早已累得體力透支，他閉上眼，從半空中掉下，心裡竟然有點渴望就這樣摔死自己算了。

 

 

命運女神喜愛玩弄絕望的人，這是不爭的事實。

 

 

Chris耳邊出現了一把甜美的聲音，像是要一步一步引導他去死似的。明明是一個甜蜜而美麗的陷阱，Chris偏偏覺得就算身陷於裡面也沒有關係。

 

 

_「傻子，這次Zach不會救你了。不用一直心心念念那個不珍惜你的人。」_

_「他恨不得把你殺掉呢。」_

_「忘記就好了，不用再想著那個人渣。」_

_「不對不對，是個戲子，真不懂他怎麼裝作很關心你的樣子。」_

_「可能因為他不是人？他本來就不是人。」_

_「忘掉他吧，你要過得比他好呀。」_

 

 

嘆通。

 

 

Chris掉落在海岸的石灘上，脖子被巨石撞斷了，身體也被尖削的石子劃出深淺不一的傷口，帶鹽的海水又一直刺激著他的傷口。藍色的血緩緩流出化開，染藍了那清澈乾淨的水，在南國的陽光照耀下，那些血竟像在遠處水平線後的無垠大海一樣明亮，真諷刺。

 

**～**

 

Zach的心臟用力揪了一下，他捂住刺痛的胸口，呼吸變得急促起來。Karl停下腳步，回頭看了Zach一眼，慌忙把他扶到人比較少的地方。

 

 

他在暈眩之間，看到陽光燦爛的石灘上有一條奄奄一息的龍。

 

 

男人的雙眼開始變得黝黑，Karl罵了聲髒話，在Zach的口袋找到他用緞綢束口袋收起的藍淚石，取出一顆比較小的，強行打開Zach的嘴讓他把石含在舌頭下。

 

 

魔族最大的缺陷是在受到他們承受不住的衝擊時就會控制不住的狂化，雙眼變黑牙齒變尖是初期的徵兆。

 

 

上次Zach滅掉某國時也是因為狂化，因為他的父母被自私的人類殺了，當眾行刑這般的處死實在是太過污辱了，至於那時候的Zach只不過是剛成年而已就已經要承受這樣的傷痛背上罪名。

 

 

不可以再讓Zach跳進狂化的深淵了，每一次都會損害他們的身體，況且以一個魔族大公的破壞力，要把這個都城夷為平地易如反掌。

 

 

苦澀的藍淚石在Zach口裡融化，他坐起身，抓住Karl的手臂猛地咳嗽，吐了幾口黑色的血。

 

 

「天殺的，你們的情況可真複雜啊。」

 

 

Karl扶起Zach時說了這句話，之後無論怎麼旁敲側擊，Karl都選擇閉口不談了。

 

 

他們在美桐近郊的地方找到可以住宿的地方，那裡是楓林，地上鋪滿了紅如夕照的樹葉，踩下去會發出清脆的聲音。

 

 

Chris一定會很喜歡這裡，一定會。

 

 

鏡裡的人臉色蒼白，眼裡卻充滿了身為一個大公的威嚴神情，有一段時間沒修剪的頭髮長得已經可以綁起來了。他整理一下頭髮，走出浴室，回到二樓的客房。

 

 

Karl倚在欄杆上咬住一根金黃色的糖果，Zach正要推門入房的時候，一把慵懶的聲音在後面響起。

 

 

_**「你敢說你沒有動過情嗎？」** _

 

 

**【S** **ē** **x** **】**

「是誰？！」

 

 

Zach警戒的四處張望，都沒看到聲音的主人，一把甜美女聲的主人。Karl看著以往連走路都帶風的人如今變得頹然失神的樣子搖頭嘆息，他：「你知道嗎？這裡有個說法。前世的五百次回眸，才換來今生的擦肩而過。五百次擦肩而過，換來今生的相遇。五百次相遇，換來今生的相識。五百次相識，換來今生的相知...」

 

 

Zach打斷了Karl的話。

**「五百次相知，再換來今世的相愛。」**

 

 

前世他們歷經過多少困難才能走到一起大概已經很明顯了。

 

 

Karl咬碎糖果，希望可以跟Zach認真的說話：「你和Chris之間的羈絆已經強大得可以隨時隨地都感應到對方，只是你們還發覺不到而已。我是獨角獸，我能看到你們的靈魂，Chris的靈魂是我看過最美麗的靈魂。」

 

 

那麼剛剛那些一閃而過的畫面......

 

 

每一次移動手腳，都是刺心刻骨的痛，Chris大口大口的吸氣，卻怎麼都覺得吸不夠，氧氣漸漸流失，同時把他的生命一點一點的帶走。熾熱的陽光把他的生命耗得接近一乾二淨，氣若游絲的龍拖出一條血路，爬到海灘的椰樹下。他透過婆娑的樹影再看了一眼蔚藍的天空、耀眼的陽光。

 

 

Chris盤成自己最喜歡的姿勢，嘴角帶笑的閉上眼。

 

 

「操，操操操操操！！Chris的靈魂越來越黯淡了！！」

 

 

Karl驚呼，打了Zach的臉兩下，跨過欄杆從二樓直接跳下去。

 

 

「你還愣在那幹嘛？？下來啊！」

 

 

Zach強忍不知從何而來的流淚的衝動，跟隨Karl跑到楓林深處，那種不知名的哀傷和痛苦的感覺正在侵蝕他的心智，他拿起一顆淚滴石含在口中，覺得自己現在所受的痛苦與Chris比較簡直就是小巫見大巫。

 

**～**

 

「我們是情緒敏感的種族。」

 

 

唇紅齒白的少年說完就瞇著眼睛笑起來，Chris由心的覺得一天中最快樂最值得記得的時間就是和Zach一起的時間。Zach停下腳步捏住Chris的下巴，摸了摸那兩顆尖尖的虎牙。

 

 

「幹嘛？」

 

 

「沒事，你的牙挺尖的真不愧是龍。」

 

 

那時候身處高位的魔族大公不會說自己想被Chris咬一口，因為他的牙很可愛之類的話。現在的他卻恨不得Chris時時刻刻都在自己身邊繞來繞去。魔界是最接近極地的寒帶國家，Chris的出現就像一顆南國的太陽，用他自身的百萬度的暖目威光驅逐了北國的陰冷。大概要是Chris死了的話，往後的每一天自己也會不得安寧而Chris也不會放過自己。

 

～

 

帶著靈魂另一端傳來的絕望，Zach召喚了可以涅槃重生的不死鳥。魔族因為缺少陽光的恩賜，所以會祟拜在大洋彼岸棲息，代表太陽的不死鳥。真正有需要的人求助祂們時，祂們一般都會給予眷顧的。

 

**～**

 

「為什麼你們的血是藍色，你卻會臉紅？」

 

 

Chris抿嘴微笑，沒有說話，刺骨的寒風使他的鼻子耳朵都是紅的。他埋首在溫暖的大衣裡，感受自己光著腳，走在沙灘上的觸感。偶而會有一點海水碰到自己的腳掌，那個溫度又沒有想像中般冷冰冰呢。

 

 

「倒是你們，為什麼那麼冷的地方都有椰子？」

 

 

「不知道呢，它們本來就在這裡，可能是異種椰子吧。你還是很喜歡不是嗎？」

 

 

Chris在不知不覺間和Zach越走越近，到最後時他倆的肩已經碰在一起了，當時沒有人覺得不自然，沒有人覺得有問題。

 

**~**

 

Zach跪在那隻被烈火包圍的聖鳥面前，懇求祂可以把Chris救回來。不死鳥聽過他們的故事後，無條件的答應了Zach的願望。他爬到聖鳥的背上，不死鳥仰天長嘯，揮動翅膀劃破藍天。

 

 

一種打從心底湧出的暖意包裹住Chris。四肢的力量漸漸歸來，身上的傷口也止血了。Zach得到不死鳥的首肯後，走上前扶住Chris脆弱的脖子，讓他的斷口慢慢癒合。

 

 

Chris聞到那個熟悉又可恨的人的味道，本能驅使他主動攻擊Zach，他任由Chris在自己身上留下虛浮無力的齒痕，那麼他才能知道自己留了多少傷害在Chris身上。

 

 

不死鳥褪去火焰，看著在灘上扭打的一人一龍，大叫：「你們夠了！！」

 

 

龍子聞聲停下動作，好奇的向那個頂著一頭褐色卷毛的男孩走去。他在男孩身邊繞了幾圈，隨即變成人型，向男孩伸出右手。

 

 

「我叫Chris，謝謝你救了我！」

 

 

「Anton，我還在學習怎麼成為獨當一面的不死鳥。」

 

 

Zach鬆了口氣，閉上眼默念治癒魔法，努力忽略Chris身上還穿著自己的衣服的事實。那種痛徹心扉的感覺卻像一座無形的圍城圍起了自己。

 

 

「Anton，那個人是誰？」Chris指向Zach。

 

 

**【Septem (Break)】**

幾百種情緒狠狠地鞭打著Zach的心臟，一方面很高興看到Chris沒事，另一方面看起來Chris把自己忘掉了，是被動地封存記憶......還是有人偷了？

 

 

 **【快點過來，你站在那裡自怨自艾是無補於事的。】** Anton向Zach招手。

 

 

「Chris，你好嗎？」

 

 

「你怎麼知道我的名字？對了，我好像忘記了一些很重要的事，一個很重要的人，你能幫我找到他嗎？」

 

 

Zach下跪，用指腹擦去Chris無意識流下的眼淚。

 

 

「好，我幫你找。」

 

 

Chris的記憶確實是被某些人偷走了，Anton也察覺到這點。自己的臉再一次被那柔軟的手指撫摸時，就像...就...什麼都想不起來了，自己最重要的一部分不翼而飛，那種無力感使Chris又開始哭起來。

 

 

Zach站起，把Chris擁入懷，輕輕拍著他的背。

 


	18. 腦洞：守望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Firewatch》破關後的腦洞。

[全文請點我(๑･̑◡･̑๑)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9461858/chapters/23946630)

 

地質學家派派在兩年前某個國家公園失蹤一直找不到人，那時候連搜索隊都宣布放棄搜索了。

 

癡情慶每天都在等派派回來，直到某天看到林務局要請護林員，剛好就在派派失蹤的國家公園裡，就去應徵。

 

因為地方很大，每兩個人共用一座自己的哨塔，哨塔跟哨塔之間用無線電聯絡。Karl是負責帶Zach的師兄，然後帶Zach巡山的時候找到一個隱蔽到幾乎看不到的山洞，山洞裡的石壁差不多是80度。

 

本來Karl想說趕快走趕快走，不小心掉下去就糟糕沒人救得了你，然後Zach卻一直在腦袋裡聽到派派的聲音。於是準備好裝備趁另一次巡山就下去。

 

結果Zach看到洞底的派，旁邊還有一根鈎環斷掉的繩子，崩潰。

 

撿起派背包裡的日誌翻了翻再推測派想要下洞穴記錄時卡在石縫的鈎環斷了，本來要游繩下去的派垂直從石壁上滾下去，當場斷氣。

 

最後Zach通報了有關同事，把派好好安葬過後決定繼續當護林員，能救就多救幾個。

 

每逢出去搜救時Zach好像就會聽到派在耳邊低語指引，也許是想要守護其他不幸的人吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 將會放在萬華鏡系列裡的多重宇宙篇。


	19. 腦洞：【Synny】哨兵嚮導設定

Sylar：擁有強大精神力的哨兵，失控殺了前任嚮導一直被囚禁。

Danny：新人嚮導，被欺負他的上頭因為需要Sylar的戰鬥力所以把他推去當新一任Sylar的嚮導，其他人都叫Danny祭品嚮導。

反正到最後一定是Perfect match，大魔王每天都要黏小天使，再也沒人敢欺負Danny


	20. 腦洞：【Spirk】蹭得累病毒

[全文請點我(๑･̑◡･̑๑)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11151744/chapters/24882693)

 

積木100% OOC

 

Jim跟Spock下去某個星球考察時Jim不小心聞到奇怪的花粉，一開始覺得很正常沒什麼可是一天後慢慢就發生奇怪的事。Jim發現他心裡所想的與說出口的完全是兩回事，正當大家都束手無策時Sulu似是想起什麼般立刻用PADD查資料。

 

Sulu：「艦長。這是失傳已久的Tsundere病毒，中毒者會變得嬌蠻毒舌，潛伏期一天，暫時無藥可醫只能等你的身體將病毒自然排出體外，發病時間大概是一個星期。」

 

McCoy立刻架空了艦長的職位，讓大副替代，一向大喇喇習慣橫衝直撞的Jim突然變成傲嬌讓企業號上的人都把他當成奇珍異獸。

 

【蹭得累．Jim語錄（附翻譯）】

：「這碗湯才不是我準備的你這個垃圾瓦肯人！！」（小尖，這碗湯是我通宵寫指令改出來的瓦肯湯，快喝！）

：「你說那本書？怎麼可能是我送給你的！那是從垃圾堆裡找出來的，哼。」（那本書？知道你想看之後上一次休假時從地球的古董店挖到的，哼哼，喜歡嗎？」

：「鏈接？跟你這個瓦肯人？你是不是有病啊？開什麼玩笑？」（鏈接？鏈接！快！快接我回家！）

：「睡覺時能不能別碰我，嘛，算了，可以被你抱著，稍微有點開心，只有一點點！（比手勢）」【身體很誠實地繼續每天都從隔壁偷偷跑到Spock的房間睡覺】

：「嗯？要用這個姿勢嗎？喔，我的腰會痛。」（廢話，我的經驗不是假的！！任何姿勢都能配合，Spock！快點跟我啪啪啪！！）

：「喂，你的手往哪放，我的Spock不是給你看的再碰信不信我用相位槍射殘你！！」

：「情人節？什麼都沒準備呢，哎呀，你看到了。」（我特地在泊岸假期時去買了戒指，告訴全宇宙JTK是Spock的。）


	21. 腦洞：【Pinto】在網上抽獎抽到一個有雞雞的女朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：畫師！Zach/學霸！Chris  
> 分級：R  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：謎一般的劇情

Zach上網時無意中看到某專頁上的一則貼文：【即日起只要投稿就能參加抽獎，最大獎為女朋友，有雞雞那種】，於是抱著抽抽看也沒壞的心態投了稿：「有雞雞的女朋友我可以，快拿女朋友來砸我！」

 

過幾天專頁就私信Zach要他給地址電話，女朋友在兩天內會送到府上。結果兩天後的早上真的收到女朋友。

 

Zach一打開門就看到一個穿裙子、黑絲襪與高跟鞋的男孩子低著頭含情脈脈的說：「主人你好我是你的禮物。要對我做什麼都可以喔只是不可以拋棄我。」

 

這邊設定派派一直暗戀Zach，只是太慫完全不敢跟人家說話，剛好知道Zach有看朋友經營的專頁就在喝醉酒時拜託朋友弄一個那樣的貼文，說是抽獎其實是黑箱作業，將自己送上門。以為Zach不會參加最後還是參加了的派派發現水履難收只好硬著頭皮上。

 

Zach挑了挑眉覺得這個男孩子長得挺可愛的可以當成新連載的男主角的素材就讓他進屋子，關上門後立刻就掀派派裙子，看到胯下那一包滿意地點頭。小處男臉紅成桃子，站在原地不知所措，雙手拉住裙子把裙子弄皺了。哭笑不得的Zach只好把派派趕進房間，派派僵硬地躺在床上以為Zach要上他。

 

派：「((´；ω；｀) 輕點好嗎這是我第一次。」

Z：「你躺在床上幹嘛，換衣服啊。不是打算穿著那個跑來跑去吧？」（翻衣櫃）

派：「哎，還以為你要跟我做那個。」

 

Zach不說話，將買了沒穿的衣服扔到派派身上，關門走出去。

 

於是就展開了又離奇又謎的同居生活，四個月後才正式交往，Zach還把他們的生活畫成漫畫。

 

設定：

Zach：是個腹黑，誰敢碰Chris誰就GG，自己送上門的男孩子當然還是留來自己吃:D 有時候要派派穿各種奇怪衣服給自己當模特兒畫圖

 

派派：蠢萌系男子，因為很喜歡很喜歡Zach所以人家說什麼就是什麼，穿了很多Zach從網上買的奇怪衣服。有點軟的人妻屬性（？），喜歡煮飯給Zach吃，雖然自己也是個吃貨可是老公的胃要優先抓。


	22. 腦洞：【Pinto】The Fall

【Pinto】腦洞：The Fall

  
「Zachary，這次的客戶指定你要跟Chris合作。」經紀人看著手中的平板，頭也不抬的說。

  
Zach稍微整理一下髮型，帶點不悅：「你說那個超級麻煩的攝影師？」

  
「嗯。」

～

一大早跑到Studio打算做準備卻看到神煩攝影師已經打好燈光，Chris拿著相機回頭冷冷地看了Zach一眼，語氣平直：「你就是Zachary？嗯，一分鐘不能擺20個pose的話這裡也不需要你了，我很忙的。」

  
聽說對付一隻貓要欲擒故縱，Zach對於眼前這個毒舌神煩翹屁股攝影師頓時充滿興趣。

  
後來又有了幾次合作，那時候的Zach開始有名氣了，一些有名的品牌找他跟Chris合作，兩個人從誰都看誰不順眼到開始發掘到對方的一點優點，拍攝現場也沒那麼劍拔弩張把其他工作人員逼瘋。

  
Zach第一次約Chris出去遭拒。

  
Zach第三十三次約Chris出去總算是約成了。

  
Chris咬著吸管，全程用看垃圾的眼神看著Zach，Zach被那種眼神瞪到有點興奮（抖M？），沒想到Chris居然說：「憑你這垃圾也想追我？」然後起來走人。

  
Zach瞬間淪陷，覺得這個毒舌神煩藍眼睛翹屁股攝影師非追不可，偷偷用正身追蹤人家Instagram卻被一秒拉黑，只好開個分身只追蹤Chris。

  
下一次合作時Chris連正眼都沒看過Zach，拍完就收東西走了，Zach偷偷跟蹤Chris的車找到他工作的地方，沒工作時就提著愛心便當在樓下等Chris。Chris每次拿了便當連看都不看就倒到廁所沖走，不然就是給助手吃，直到有一天修圖到半夜時突然肚子餓想起有個愛心便當在冰箱，只好勉為其難加熱來吃。Chris吃著吃著覺得自己對Zach實在是太壞了，人家天天在樓下等著送便當自己居然這樣，就算是不喜歡Zach也不能不喜歡食物。

  
於是Chris漸漸不給飯助手吃了，自己吃光便當裡的料理，洗好餐盒扔到Zach手上，雖然是一如既往的不屑一顧，但是看到蓋子上貼的便條紙Zach覺得自己可能還是有點機會的。

  
Zach第五十二次找Chris出去喝酒，沒想到Chris喝醉居然對Zach告白。酒醒時看到自己睡在Zach的手臂上還流口水，看看周圍根本不是自己的家，慌起來把Zach揍醒。

  
「我為什麼在這裡！」

「你說要娶我，看，這裡有影片。」

  
Zach拿出手機讓Chris看拍下來的影片，自己確實是喝醉了說要娶Zach回家當老婆，Chris哭了。

  
「...」

「可是我不想要你這個垃圾 (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)」

  
Zach被折騰到這時候也有點心死了，於是跟Chris說得一清二楚，一踏出門口自己以後都不會再煩他了，以後安安分分當個同事就好。Chris想起Zach為他做過的事，被罵的時候也是他把自己擋在身前跟蠻不講理的客戶理論、加班到凌晨時有人拿著熱騰騰的宵夜在樓下吹著寒風等、下雨沒帶傘坐在大樓門口等雨停有人給自己遞傘，等等等等。

  
Zach第一次知道Chris原來是個哭包，Chris抱著自己邊哭邊蹭淚水到衣服邊大叫「沒有你我怎麼辦」，Zach拍拍Chris的後背沒想到只是換來對方更多的淚水。Chris在Zach懷裡因宿醉而再次睡著，不同的是這次由Chris主動抱Zach。

  
恭喜Zach成功抱得美人歸(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
不過到最後是誰娶誰就難說了，  
哼哼。

 

段子：傲嬌怎麼馴

**1.千萬別弧掉傲嬌。不然他不是刷你屏，就是不理你一樣長的時間。**

Z：我今天不回來吃飯，有工作 16:20

C：去哪？ 16:21  
...  
C：喂 17:10  
C：垃圾 17:10  
C：喂... 17:10  
C：去哪了你 17:10  
C：喂 17:11  
C：喂！ 17:11  
C：幹嘛不理我 17:11  
C：我哭給你看 17:12  
C：哼 17:12  
C：我不理你了 17:13  
...  
Z：寶貝我剛剛在忙 18:34

此用戶已將你封鎖

  
**2.從傲嬌喜歡的食物下手，管住他的胃，微微胖抱起來正合適。**

「長肉了，都怪你。」Chris躺在Zach的大腿上邊吃冰淇淋邊說。

  
Zach伸手捏了一把Chris腰上的肉：「明明是你嘴饞？」

  
「閉嘴！」

  
**3.給予傲嬌溫暖的懷抱以及足夠的贊美，看他眼中明亮的喜悅色彩會有滿足感。**

「Christopher！這次的相片很好看！！」Zach推開門將雜誌封面的圖片給Chris看，順便抱著面前那個攝影師。

  
Chris有點得意的輕笑，撒嬌似的用鼻尖磨蹭Zach的唇瓣，眼裡的湖心有如被陽光照耀般閃亮。

  
「嗯...我的Zachary 也很帥。」

  
**4.對傲嬌耍流氓是必要的課程。面紅耳赤嚷嚷你是變態的模樣其實很可愛。**

「Chris，其實你的屁股很翹啊，為什麼不去當內衣模特？」

  
「我的屁股不是隨便給人看的。」

  
「所以你就給我看給我摸還讓我操？」

  
「變態！！

  
Chris面紅耳赤的別過頭，低聲地說。

  
「不過你喜歡我，我啊，也蠻開心的。嘛，真是的...」

  
**5.不定期給傲嬌一點小驚喜，要明白傲嬌很容易滿足，即使他嘟著嘴說這有什麼了不起的，我也會。**

「Chris...這個送你。」

  
「啊，是新鏡頭嗎。你又花錢了。」

  
「我知道你生日——」

  
「我生日又怎樣...有什麼了不起的...你生日我也沒給你什麼...」Chris注視著躺在盒子裡的新鏡頭目不轉睛地低聲碎唸，愛不釋手地捧起看了個遍。

  
「你不是讓我上...」

  
「嗚哇！別說出口，閉嘴！」

  
這個鏡頭只會拿來拍Zach，一定。

  
**6.陪傲嬌做做家務逛逛街有利於感情穩定發展，公共場合的小小親吻要麼讓他害羞，要麼十分害羞。**

Chris很討厭Zach在公共場所親他。

  
首先他會害羞，其次兩個一米八大男人黏在一起情情塔塔的樣子真不像話。

  
「——喂！」Zach又在親他了。

  
嘛，好好秀一下恩愛也不差。

  
**7.傲嬌生氣了怎麼辦？操♂。  
真的非常生氣了怎麼辦？溫柔地操♂。**

「還在生氣嗎？」Zach撥開Chris垂在額前的髮，撫了撫緊皺的眉頭。

  
Chris轉身爬上床，拉過被子：「我說過我不會再理你了。哼，反正你也忘了我在家等你了吧？」

  
Zach圈住Chris的腰將他拉到自己身前，用熾熱的硬挺在Chris的腿間磨蹭。Chris紅通通的耳朵出賣了他，他努力掰開Zach的手指，卻發現好像使不上力似的。

  
**「我想要你。」** Zach在Chris耳邊細語，然後咬住他的肩膀。Chris伸手向後探，捏住Zach的胯下：「我是不會有反應的。」

  
「是嗎？」Zach輕笑，掀起Chris的衣服，指尖撫過胸前的兩點。

～

「Zachary Quinto！我告訴你我真的會生氣！」想起下午的事就變得更加生氣的Chris咬牙切齒地說，扯著Zach的頭髮承受彷佛無止盡的快感。Zach放慢擺動腰肢的動作，細細感受被腸肉包裹的溫度。

  
「嗚...」

  
Chris爽哭了。(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

  
**8.傲嬌心口不一，很多話你需要反過來 。比如說：  
** A：想我了嗎？  
傲嬌：沒有。(翻譯：有。)  
這時候給他個清淺的吻，告訴他我想你了。 

出差完畢回到家，Chris將所有行李都扔到地上順便也把自己扔到沙發上。Zach將做好的晚飯遞到Chris面前，坐在旁邊靜靜的看著他狼吞虎嚥。

  
「想我嗎？」

  
「沒有，沒有給你買衣服，也沒有抱著你的外套睡覺。」

  
有想你，有給你買衣服，有抱著你的外套睡覺。

  
Zach笑著伸手將落在嘴角的醬汁抹去，吃飽的Chris用面紙擦嘴，蹲下打開行李箱把一袋衣服扔到Zach身上。

  
「在會場忍不住就買了，我覺得你穿會很好看。」

  
「告訴你，我有想你。」

  
**9.傲嬌難過了怎麼辦？請務必陪在他身邊哄哄他，擁抱必不可少。一句我在能夠讓他得到些許安慰。**

「結果那個客戶就直接在我面前撕掉相片。」Chris倚靠在Zach身邊，難過地說。有點後悔當時沒有陪在對方身邊的Zach擁抱Chris，撕掉相片什麼的實在是太無禮了。

  
Chris呼一口氣，無奈的閉上眼。

  
「我當攝影師那麼久都沒被人撕過照片，啊，真是的。」

  
Zach沈默不語，緊緊抱住Chris。

  
**10.傲嬌其實很可愛，或許你會覺得有點任性，但事實上，他們都值得被愛。**

「Zach...你會不會覺得我很任性，討厭我嫌棄我什麼的？」Chris試探性地問。

  
「怎麼可能？我討厭你的話才不會花時間追你。」Zach失笑，順便用拍廣告片時學回來的掩眼法變出戒指，「也不會向你求婚。Chris，你是一個值得被我愛的人。」

  
「啊？戒指？這是...

  
Chris語塞，淚水在眼眶裡打轉。

  
「我的嗎？你要跟我結婚？...我...(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)」

  
Zach靜靜將Chris擁入懷，親吻他的額頭。

  
「又哭了真丟臉。」Chris擦乾眼淚，主動吻住Zach的唇。


	23. 棄稿：【Pinto】模特兒與小助手AU：生於意外的愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原本收錄在平行世界系列，後來覺得不是很滿意所以拔掉，之後會塞新的文進去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偽娘模特兒！Zach/天然傻作家！Chris
> 
> 注意避雷，偽娘Zach注意！注意避雷，偽娘Zach注意！注意避雷，偽娘Zach注意！！！！

Zach是易服癖。

 

 

他家裡衣櫃有一半是女裝，化妝品放滿四個抽屜。

 

 

當時他和Chris相識時，對方還把他當成女神。

 

 

後來發現一切都是騙局，都是假的。

 

 

兩人外出時，總會成為一些路人的焦點，Zach本來就比Chris高一點，是誰看到這麼高的女孩子都會多看幾眼吧。

 

 

至於是什麼時候發現的？直到Chris手殘自己捅自己一刀時。

 

 

那次在某夜的閒聊。

 

 

「可惡，那麼容易就被你騙上床。」Chris看著天花板的燈說。

 

 

這傢伙，明明是自願的。

 

 

「騙來騙去的真難聽。」Zach從鐵盒裡拿出一根煙，點火。

 

 

Chris很清楚被女人上的感覺是什麼，因為他們啪啪啪啊啊啊的時候Zach都是不卸妝的。

 

 

「我還滿心期待以為是我上你，怎料到......」Chris挨近Zach，頭擱在他肩膀上。

 

 

「哼哼。」Zach伸手撫了撫男生天生就有如稻田裡的小麥般金黃色的頭髮。

 

 

「無論如何我還是很愛你，不過為什麼我會跟了你啊，真奇怪。」

 

 

「你失憶了？」

 

 

「我......不記得了，哈哈。」

 

 

「好，那你就要聽清楚了，我說完這次之後我要你背起來。」

 

 

「快說！」

 

 

那時是冬天，下班的尖峰時間使市中心的地鐵站每個角落都充滿了人流。男生因被女友甩掉而失了神，漫無目的地走在路上，迷糊之間好像撞到了什麼，金屬的聲音撞擊地面，敲醒了男生的魂魄。

 

 

原來他撞到的是一個蠻漂亮而且又比他高的女生，她彎下腰拾起電話，發現屏幕碎裂成蜘蛛網。意識到發生什麼了什麼事情的男生連忙道歉，但他的心情實在是糟透了，實在是提不起精神處理任何需要用到腦袋的事情。

 

 

於是他把自己的電話留了給那個女生，然後叫她晚上七點半後再傳短信給自己討論賠償的問題。

 

 

結果女生要求直接到男生家談判，也許是怕男生會突然人間蒸發逃之夭夭吧。男生當然當仁不讓，告訴女生地址之後就坐在梳化上等待門鈴響起。

 

 

大約半小時後，他最期待的聲音響起了，衝到客廳打開門，卻看到是個男人。

 

 

「我是她是哥哥。」說畢他拿起那手機在男生面前晃了晃。他認真看了看面前的男人，果真和早上的女生十分相像，就放了他進屋裡。

 

 

「能不能幫我跟你妹妹說一下？真的很對不起，撞爆了她的屏幕.....」Chris摸摸後腦勺，眼裡滿是歉意。

 

 

「噢，好的。」

 

 

「我要賠多少？」Chris拿出錢包問。

 

 

「一百五十。」

 

 

「這裡，數一下。」他拿出一疊紙幣，交到對方手上，男人點算了一下，確定數目無誤後跟Chris說了句「謝謝」，準備轉身離開。

 

 

「啊，等一下！可不可以把你妹妹的電話給我？有什麼問題可以方便她找我。」

 

 

「嗯，這裡，姓Quinto。」

 

 

「好...」男生把電話號碼輸入到聯絡資訊裡，然後儲存。

 

 

「我先走了。」他向Chris揮了揮手。

 

 

「好的。」

 

 

Chris關上門，自己好像感覺不到心噗通噗通的跳得很快。Quinto的妹妹的確是很漂亮，也許是失戀的時候突然出現了這麼一個人使他覺得看到了希望。不過仔細想一想，這種女神怎麼可能會沒有男朋友，想到這裡的他又開始失落了。

 

 

到廁所刷了個牙準備睡覺時，他卻收到Quinto的信息。

 

 

 **ZQ** **：我收到你的** **錢** **啦** **☺** **️** **對了，你叫什麼名字？**

**松** **：** **Christopher**

**ZQ** **：** **Chris** **。我這樣叫你好嗎？**

 

 

然後Chris向她解釋事情的因由，會撞到她是因為失神，會失神是因為失戀，會失戀是因為被戴綠帽，綠光罩頂。

 

 

怎一個慘字了得？

 

 

還好，在失戀的同時，他還可以認識到這個她。是上天賜的機會嗎？Chris決定和她再多聊點天再決定要不要試著和她交往。至於那個一腳踩兩船的小婊子，就不要再理會了。

 

 

然而在Zach眼中，他也對這男生頗有好感，至少他看到的是Chris有責任心，是個好男孩呀。

 

 

隔著空氣聊了兩個月，Chris開始想著約她出來吃飯的事情。

 

 

 **松** **：我知道有一家日料餐廳很好吃，去嗎？** **✋**

**ZQ** **：好，你帶我去！**

看到對方爽快的答應了，Chris忍不住握起拳頭Yes了一下。兩人喬好時間後就約了在餐廳門外等。過了約定時間五分鐘後Chris才姍姍來遲，Zach敲了他的頭頂一下。

 

 

「Quinto，你是做什麼的？」

 

 

「模特兒。剛剛好能養活自己跟男朋友。你有空可以上我的studio看一下。你呢？我這樣說話是因為喉嚨發炎了。」Zach故意放輕聲音在Chris耳邊細語。

 

 

「我是寫小說的。」

 

 

也難怪，她那麼高又漂亮。不過後面那句好像是對他暗示了他有男朋友。早知道她有男朋友，就不用那麼費神了。但是如果有男朋友的話，應該不會跟我出來吧。

 

 

Chris搖了搖頭，驅走腦內的奇怪幻想。

 

 

「我明天下午2點有一場在Santa Monica附近的Milky Sky Studio，有空可以來聊個天吃點東西，我們欠一個文宣，你有空的話可以接下來，看字數再看付你多少，一個月大概寫七至九篇。」

 

 

Chris聽畢，歪著頭想了想，找點兼職好像也不錯，反正自己平日也有很多空餘時間。

 

 

「好的！我接。」

 

 

「那你明天過來吧。」

 

 

「好！」

 

 

「那我先去個廁所。」說罷Zach站起身，走到男廁裡，Chris自顧自的吃著熱騰騰的肉什麼都沒看到，等她回來後就跟Zach談一些家常小事，吃飽後又去吃甜點，反正就是渡過了一個充滿美食的晚上。和她共處了五小時，不短也不長，但是能進一步認識她的感覺真是很奇妙。不過由始至終Chris都不敢看著她的雙眼問她一個問題：「你有男朋友了嗎？」他怕問了之後他倆從此成為陌路人。

 

 

回到家後他心血來潮，把【ZQuinto】這個名片上的名字輸入到搜尋引擎裡。

 

 

**【世界排名第一的偽娘模特兒】**

**【男女通殺！】**

**【身為女神的同時還身兼男神】**

 

 

「啊，原來是偽娘呢，怪不得他人這麼高。」主動打破自己的夢的Chris看著手機裡兩人的合照，放空了好幾分鐘。然後他告訴自己是時候要和Quinto一拍兩散，不能再陷入去了。

 

 

第二天，他打算上studio辭職，恰好上面正在進行另一本雜誌的拍攝，只不過Zach是穿上了男裝拍照。

 

 

「嗨Chris！」化妝師Lawrence跟他打招呼，他苦笑著舉起右手搖了下，接著走到一旁坐下。拍完照後Zach進去更衣室換了另一套衣服，出來後又去茶水間拿了一杯水遞到Chris面前。

 

 

「Chris，喝水。」

 

 

他沒有回應，也沒有直視那個跟他說話的人。

 

 

「Chris，你幹嘛不...」

 

 

「我說了我不用！！」

 

 

話未說完，他已經把對方手上的水杯甩向地下，水灑滿一地。驚覺到自己做錯事的Chris頭都不回的走了，他站在門前說：「對不起各位我想辭職了，謝謝你們。」

 

 

「Zachary..」Lawrence欲要衝上前拉著Chris，卻被男人阻止了。

 

 

「你們放心我會處理好他。」

 

 

過了一天的亂逛，Chris在深夜回到家後，根本放不下那個人的他順著網上的資料找到了Zach的instagram賬號。發現裡面有一張照片是他倆的合照。

 

 

 **【ZQuinto** **The boy on left was the one who broke my phone. His name is Christopher. We are good buddys now!**

 **（** **左邊那位就是之前令到我摔壞了電話的** **Christopher** **，我和他成為好朋友了！）**

**1** **,** **230 Likes** **39 comments** **】**

 

 

「原來他一早已經把我當成是他的朋友，嗯，但還是有點生氣他騙了自己，一開始開門見山把話好好說出來不就成了嗎。」

 

 

而在另一邊廂。

 

 

「Chris，是不是什麼都知道了？」

 

 

「我還可以瞞多久？要怎麼才能讓他知道我愛他？」

 

 

兩人不約而同的在各自的床上抱著手機嘆氣。

 

 

Zach只好把他寫好的信放進信封，拍下來傳到instagram上，對Chris作出暗示。他在封面用加密法寫上EKTKV，希望他會懂。

 

 

 **【** **ZQuinto** **「仍覺得喜歡一個人，好比一首歌只有你可一起唱。」** **How to let you know I love you** **?**

**1,198 likes 23 comments** **】**

 

 

實際上那加密法就是他們某次在電話裡閒聊時玩的那個，Chris一看就知道上面寫的是CHRIS。

 

 

他終於提起勇氣問了他一個問題。

 

 

 **松** **：你ins裡的照片到底是什麼意思？**

**ZQ** **：怎麼了？**

**松** **：我會睡不著的**

 

 

看著對方正在輸入中的Chris，深深吸了口氣。

 

 

 **ZQ** **：不如你開門吧**

 

 

Chris走出房間站在大門前從貓眼中看到那個最初來到他家的男人。深深的吸了口氣後，提起一生勇氣打開大門。在男人走進來並關上門的一瞬間他什麼都沒看清楚，只見眼前多了一封信。他接過然後打開了那封信。

 

 

「親愛的Christopher小白痴：

 

 

大概你也不知道我是誰吧。這裡容我重新再介紹自己一次好嗎？我叫Zachary Quinto，今年27歲，1985年6月2日生。

 

 

還有，我喜歡你。

 

 

我從來都沒試過向一個人表白，你是第一個，所以看在這個份上....

 

 

我們在一起好嗎？想再看你笑著吃東西的樣子，想跟你就這樣一直呆在一起。

 

 

你唯一的男神Zachary Quinto字」

 

 

Chris讀到信最後一行時忍不住笑了。他朝著Zach的方向看去，故意用很大聲的說：「男 神，我 們 在 一 起 了。」

 

 

Zach聽到他這句話後五分鐘沒說話。Chris看著對方坐在沙發上面無表情的注視著地板，覺得心好像被什麼擋住了似的，難以呼吸。於是他走到他面前，蹲下來，與Zach對視。

 

 

「Chris。」

 

 

「嗯？」

 

 

「我想抱住你。」

 

 

「啊，好。」

 

 

他聽話的站了起來，卻因為暈眩感而倒在Zach身上。

 

 

「你身體有點差啊。」Zach雙手摟著Chris精瘦的腰，輕笑著說。Chris調整了自己的坐姿，與Zach對視，看著看著他居然哭了，因為他想起自己三天前對他做了非常無禮的事。

 

 

「乖，不要哭。」Zach伸手撫在Chris佈滿淚痕的臉上把淚水擦去。

 

 

「才沒有哭，你過來找我我覺得很開心而已，先坐一下我煮飯給你吃。」Chris指了指梳化，然後自己走進廚房，用手臂擦了擦額上的汗眼中的淚，拿起木勺煮湯。

 

 

Zach在他家胡亂走了一圈，即使是一人公寓，也打掃得很乾淨，純白的牆上掛著他自己畫的油畫。只是看起來Chris不懂的摺衣服，衣櫃裡的衣服幾乎是亂扔進去的。

 

 

他用手機拍下衣櫥裡的亂象，然後開始幫他摺衣服。

 

 

「Zachary！過來吃飯呀！」Chris把飯菜放在飯桌上大吼。

 

 

「好的！」Zach放下手中的襯衣，走出客廳，看到整個餐桌上都是男朋友自己弄的飯菜，不由得拿出手機拍下來放到instagram上。

 

 

「你怎麼在我房間裡？」

 

 

「幫你摺衣服。」

 

 

「我摺得有那麼醜嗎....」

 

 

「其實真的是挺醜的。對了，你想報復你的前女友嗎？」

 

 

「不想。」

 

 

想起那個女人，Chris冷笑一下，但是多虧了她，他才會和Zach走在一起，說起來還要感謝她呢。所以之前的事決定放棄就放棄了，反正沒人在乎，而他自己也不在乎。

 

 

「無論如何我們出去時讓我牽著你的手吧。」

 

 

Chris紅著臉點頭，用叉子捲起自己煮的麵餵到Zach嘴邊。

 

 

「很好吃，真賢淑啊你，要不要考慮嫁給我？」語畢Zach還順便把唇上的醬汁舔走。

 

 

「考慮一下。」

 

 

吃完飯沒多久後洗了個澡他們就爬上床睡覺。感覺到身邊的人呼吸漸漸緩慢下來，看來他是睡著了，於是Chris把心底話慢慢說了出來。

 

 

「Zachary啊，其實我覺得跟你出去我壓力真的很大。化了妝的你時女神，不化妝的你是男神。我哪裡配得上你呀，至少在其他人眼中我只是一個路人，是嗎？有時我在想不如就這樣算了吧，你值得擁有一個更好的人，不要再在我身上浪費時間了。到底你為什麼要選我而不是其他人？」

 

 

「沒辦法，我喜歡的Christopher剛好是你，真的沒辦法。你是我的人哪裡來的配不上？」

 

 

「喂！你不是已經睡了嗎？」Chris用手肘頂撞了身後的人一下，Zach圈住他的腰把對方帶到自己懷裡，吸取Chris的味道。

 

 

「我想等你睡了再睡。乖，很晚了快點睡。」

 

 

「你......不嫌棄我嗎？」Chris用小心翼翼的語氣問。

 

 

「都說你是小白痴，忘了是我先表白的嗎？」

 

 

「嗯...」

 

 

第二天，Zach在instagram上載了他倆手上的戒指，宣示主權。

 

 

 **【** **ZQuinto** **Thanks to the greetings. Chris is my boy now.** **（** **謝謝大家的祝福和支持，我和** **他** **在一起了。）** **】**

 

 

過了三個月後Chris在電腦面前寫東西時突然想到現在也許是時候了。

 

 

Chris趁Zach不在家時網購了一堆東西，速遞到的時候他幾乎笑得如花開般燦爛。簽收後打開包裹，裡面都是什麼潤滑劑、有味道的安全套跟輕劑量的春藥，他哈哈哈哈的大笑幾聲然後把東西塞到床頭櫃的抽屜裡。

 

 

他專挑Zach有穿裙子出去的時候全裸躺在床上待機。

 

 

Chris看到Zach的裙擺，很明顯的凸起了。

 

 

「Zach...你...」Chris的臉由下至上的變紅，不知所措。

 

 

「我怎麼了？」Zach把袋子放到電腦桌上，然後走到床前，撲通一聲爬到床上。 Chris一時之間還反應不來，及後才以驚恐的表情看著身上的人。

 

 

「你想上我？」

 

 

Zach微笑，湊到Chris敏感的耳邊，吹了口氣。

 

 

「對不起，這裡沒有你反抗的餘地。」

 

 

一方面覺得自己的男人很帥，另一方面又覺得極不甘心的Chris，鼓起臉頰，然後輕輕說了聲：「不要！為什麼你要坑我！！」Chris欲哭無淚，只希望自己在被吃之前能夠搞清楚原因。

 

 

「很可惜呀，你只能被我幹。」Zach拿起那瓶放在枕頭上的潤滑劑，倒了一些在手心捂暖，然後叫Chris自己掰開後穴，他紅著臉又很不願意的照樣做了。男人將潤滑劑塗滿他後穴的周圍後，將食指慢慢推進。

 

 

「呀啊，Zachary！你輕點......」Chris的眼角滿是淚水，Zach看到覺得很心痛，就摸了摸他的頭，擦去淚珠，叫他再忍一忍。他咬著牙，雙手用力抓住床單，忍受身體似是被撕裂般的痛感。

 

 

食指在裡面彎曲，隨後把中指也擠進去。剛開始進入的時候，未被開拓過的裡面緊得令手指難以旋動。Zach控制兩指在甬道裡慢慢的抽動，直到男生開始適應，口裡的叫嚷漸漸變成細碎的呻吟。

 

 

「Zach..我想要。」他把臉埋在被子之間，用近乎蚊納的聲音說。成功抓住關鍵字的男人嘴角一勾，把自己的內褲脫下。「哈哈哈哈哈牙籤。」Chris用顫抖的聲音，苦笑著說，其實他很害怕自己會被某人弄痛，嘲笑對方的大小只是為了掩飾自己的一點不安感，更何況Zach裙下的那根還不是牙籤。

 

 

「你才是牙籤，明天痛到走不到路別怪我。」Zach彈了彈Chris流著前液的性器。再把潤滑劑塗在自己的陰莖上，緩慢地進入Chris的體內。

 

 

Zach的裙擺，隨著他的律動不停搔抓著Chris的小腹，終於他受不了，張開水氣氤氳的雙眼瞪著他男人說：「你能不能先把裙子脫了再幹我！！！」

 

 

「不行，不可以，噢話說你裡面以後淨只可以插我這根，你買的那些都不可以用。」Zach指了下腿間的槍，Chris嚇了一跳，自己在網上買情趣用品的事被Zach發現了！

 

 

「你到底騙過多少人上床...上過多少人...？」Chris喘著氣，用僅剩的力氣在他男人耳邊問了這個問題。

 

 

「Only you.」Zach微笑，但心裡很不是滋味，這混蛋怎麼那麼不相信自己啊？

 

 

然後為了報仇，Zach直接射了在裡面，Chris難過得留下幾滴淚（其實是爽哭），到底被女/男神內射是什麼感覺？「小白痴，你為什麼在哭？」Zach擦了擦Chris臉上的眼淚，吻在他的脖頸、鎖骨上留下吻痕。

 

 

「我被女神內射...」

 

 

Zach翻過身拿起打火機點煙，咬著煙問Chris要不要來一口。

 

 

「嗯，Zachary Quinto你要負責任啊。」Chris湊到Zach嘴邊吸了口煙，這個模樣真是跟當初認識的羞澀小朋友完全不一樣，不過大概只是恰好兩人都抽煙。

 

 

「為什麼。」

 

 

「難道你以為隨隨便便玩完我就可以笑著走嗎？！」

 

 

「不是！」

 

 

「我們結婚吧！假如我懷上了你必須照顧我！」

 

 

「你中學沒好好唸書是不是！」Zach看不下去了只好掩住自己的臉。

 

 

「不結婚的話那就委屈委屈你下次要自己來了。」

 

 

「嫁給我吧，Christopher。」Zach把叼住的煙放到煙灰缸裡再從床頭櫃的抽屜裡拿出戒指。

 

 

本來只是開開玩笑，怎麼料到真的被求婚了，Chris怔了下，止不住的點頭。Zach拿起戒指，執著Chris的左手，將它套在他的無名指上。

 

 

「叫一聲老公來聽聽。」

 

 

「不要。」

 

 

「Christopher Pine。」

 

 

「不。」

 

 

「Christopher。」

 

 

「我...」

 

 

「Whitelaw。」

 

 

「老公！」

 

 

「Pine。」

 

 

「開玩笑的吧，你確定要現在求婚？」Chris看著左手那枚低調但鑲了顆亮麗的坦桑石的戒指，紫藍色的石裡的一點一點似是星塵的白點吸引了他好奇的目光，讓他忍不住把戒指湊到眼前細心觀察。「但是我不太覺得我會後悔。」Zach看著身旁那個好奇心重得像個孩子的人用心注視寶石，滿滿的幸福感由心而起。

**Santa Monica**

**（有玩過GTA的都知道這個）**

**[圖源](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9C%A3%E8%8E%AB%E5%B0%BC%E5%8D%A1#/media/File:Santamonicapierandbeachpanorama.jpg) **

 

**坦桑石 Tanzanite**

**[圖源](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9D%A6%E6%A1%91%E7%9F%B3#/media/File:Zo%C3%AFsite_\(Tanzanite\).jpg) **


	24. 腦洞：【Pinto】黑吃黑

Chris是Zach的對手的大佬，想要吃掉Zach的地盤就潛進牛郎店裝作是純情中學生接客，暗中調查Zach的地盤。Zach去巡視時看上Chris想包養他但Chris一直欲拒還迎。

 

Chris在黑手黨的裡的角色就像是蜘蛛網中心的蜘蛛，透過獵物踩網知道外面一切的事，但是行蹤成謎也從不露面，所以Zach根本不知道眼前那個害羞的小朋友是自己的對手。

 

終於要上床時Chris用槍指著Zach的頭問他的地盤的事，Zach也不是廢柴所以立刻從桌下抽出另一把槍，兩人互指，Chris沒穿衣服。

 

再過一陣子後發生了些事，Zach無意有些舉動令Chris覺得心動，Chris倒追Zach。

 

總之是個相愛相殺的故事。


	25. 腦洞：【Pinto】十面相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感源自同名Gumi歌曲。

[全文請點我(๑･̑◡･̑๑)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7300918/chapters/27729591)

 

Chris每次談戀愛都失敗收場，挫折感太重的他選擇封鎖情感，逐漸分裂出九個人格。

 

十個Chris分別是：  
正常、天然呆、朝氣、病嬌、奇葩電波、毒舌、腹黑、抖M、人妻、哭包

 

直到Chris遇上Zach，Zach說：「我只可以跟其中一個你結婚，其他的你都已經知道了。」

 

若然是為了得到愛情而衍生出九個人格，可以得到Zach的愛的話也算是任務成功了，另外的人格們消失殆盡，剩下最初最可愛的Chris。


	26. 腦洞：【Pinto】拯救咸魚

Chris是出去當援交賺零用的大學生，不上床只做別的，出去時跟客人只會談錢，沒表情沒感情然後一直玩手機，直到Zach聽聞學校有個王牌，想包養他，Chris說好，破處的話三萬鎂，Zach二話不說開了張五萬鎂的支票。

 

Zach發現Chris有點咸魚，怎麼做都沒反應，為了不讓他咸魚用了很多方法，最後還是SM最有用，把Chris綁起來打/調教/玩什麼的，再沒收他的電話好好操，Chris有爽到也就不再咸魚。

 

設定兩人到了中後期就開始雙箭頭，合約完了Zach就把Chris趕走，因為覺得對方也不會喜歡自己，留著燒錢燒時間不如放他走別浪費時間。Chris哭著說不願走，說剛剛才嚐到戀愛的味道你不能就這樣趕我走，最多不收錢。

 

因為沒人敢開口所以一直都是勞資關係，最後當然是順理成章地在一起。


	27. 腦洞：【Pinto】惡鬼驅逐社

雙法師AU。

  
兩個人是靈異偵探之類的東西，一個負責通靈（Buff）一個負責驅鬼（主攻）。

  
設定慶哥用降魔杵/錫杖來驅鬼，左手纏一條念珠，煞氣夠重，唸的是佛經（Eg. 不動明王降魔咒：咒曰：「曩摩悉底、悉底、蘇悉底、悉底伽羅　羅耶俱琰、參摩摩悉利、阿闍麼悉底娑婆訶」），用不動明王本身的忿怒相把惡鬼驅逐什麼的。然後慶一直都不想直接驅，一般會先跟鬼聊一下，真勸不聽就拿著杵開始結手印。

  
至於派，通完靈之後就會拿起包裡的經書開始唸咒（拉丁文），總括而言這是個東西合壁的超自然故事。(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

  
【博物館篇】  
館裡鬧鬼，展品半夜會被掃到地上嚇跑一堆管理員，報警警察搞不定就請他們來弄。一到博物館派派就先畫好陣坐在上面開始通靈，慶哥就在一邊準備儀式跟道具什麼的。後來通靈完後查到是有個靈魂從幾千年前就因為被謀殺而被困在木乃伊裡，心臟也被挖出來了，想要掙脫卻掙不脫，直到最近被公開展出才因為有點陽氣而醒過來，只好在半夜時搗亂希望有人留意到。

  
【大學篇】  
有人在某理大工學院大樓跳樓死了卻在晚上天天叫怨說自己是被害死的，比較晚走的學生們看過那人後都嚇得不上課，有幾個索性休學半年。校方為了把事情解決就請了他們，恰好那是慶前男友的學校，學校鬧鬼的事在這之前就已經傳得沸沸揚揚了，雖然說每間學校都一定會有些怪談，但是唯有這間是真的，至少慶知道是真。見過的學生都說晚上在工學院大樓的7樓走廊外會有個脖子扭曲的姊姊在地上爬，目睹過姊姊的人不只一個而是有一堆一堆的人，連教授都有。

  
凌晨三點，派在7樓拉起沾過聖水的封鎖線，然後坐在用粉筆畫好的陣上將經書放在手上，閉眼唸出通靈的咒文。慶在一旁擦拭自己的降魔杵，再將念珠纏在握杵的左手。

  
女鬼一來就想將毫無防備的派舉起扔落樓，很明顯地，那些跳樓的學生都是被女鬼扔下的。

  
派立刻向旁邊滾去站起，打開經書高唱：「神佑我主，主是吾的救贖，吾的盾，汝為何等惡魔於現世侵擾......」沒想到居然被打斷，在旁邊的慶看不下去了，手持杵結印：「（不動明王一字心真言）南麼三曼多、伐折羅赧、悍。見我身者發菩提心、聞我名者斷惡修善、聞我說者得大智慧、知我心者即身成佛。」

  
迦樓羅炎燒在女鬼身上，被降伏之後就消失於人間，每次降伏邪魔後，慶都會在之後唸108遍的孔雀明王心咒。（唵、摩由囉、訖蘭、帝、娑婆訶）

  
女鬼是被人強姦的女學生，一直留在學校想要抓兇手，然而兇手其實已經轉學了。

  
【雜誌社篇】  
半夜加班時有人會聽到高跟鞋的聲音，聽到有人敲牆，看到影印機自己動，印出來是一張一張純黑色的紙，有人在夜晚看到冷氣通風口有人臉。高層請他們解決事情，有錢收之外還會為他們寫篇稿，問他們拿許可後派也說Ok，派說Ok慶不能不Ok，因為老婆發怒時比明王的忿怒相還要可怕一百倍，嗯，不怕怨靈不怕惡魔就怕老婆。

  
降魔時高層特別指定了兩個記者在現場直擊，一個記錄一個攝影，記錄被厲鬼上了身，派怎麼通靈都連不上，然後發現這空間居然同時有兩三隻怨靈。

  
設定是建大廈時工程師私怨，半夜殺人將屍體埋在水泥牆，因為某些原因雜誌社那層一直租不出去，直到不信邪的社長租下來就發生了些事。慶覺得真搞不定就往杵尖吹了口氣然後用佛像頭那邊敲記者的眉心才可以把惡鬼逼出來不然那人會死。然後派派向記者灑聖水，逼他們退到拉起封鎖線的範圍裡裡面是像一個簡單的結界，防止惡魔衝進去。其中一隻就附在攝影師身上（開了結界也沒用），於是鬼魂開始說故事：謀殺案是沒破到的，當年殺人的工程師托關係做了場假車禍，恰好車裡有三個人，車撞到牆上自燃爆炸，找回來的幾乎都是灰，那灰其實就是從那三個人的手手腳腳刮下來的人體組織，於是所有人都認為他們死在車禍中其實是死在大廈地盤裡。

記錄那個把鬼魂所說的記下來，打算在之後查資料。攝影師被鬼附完身後就暈倒了，慶叫派燒點香放在人中前讓攝影師聞，燻醒攝影師。

  
本來這宗案也蠻大的，因為三個負責項目的工程師同時死於同一宗車禍，本來已經case closed，後來記者再找到新的證據，家屬再次開檔案要告殺人犯謀殺，也認罪了。

  
【酒店篇】  
有個邪教租下整個頂樓在酒店房間搞了些奇怪邪教儀式，畫魔法陣、用人血獻祭想要召喚阿加雷斯，七十二惡魔排第二那個 ，第一那個巴力人類不可駕馭所以就召喚第二個，那邪教相信的「神」。當然召出來的不是那個惡魔，只是來路不明的靈，就當是天地初開就已經存在的來路不明物體，不知道為什麼，就是一直存在。  
聽了邪教唸的經文後法力變得越來越強，還學壞了，開始殺人，嚇得Joe哥趕緊找他弟回意大利處理。其實慶覺得煩，但是家裡出了這事一定要回去弄，派覺得Ok慶不能不Ok。

回去後酒店請了神父跟他們一起去頂層看 。因為邪靈法力不夠的原因那個邪靈只可以在那一層活動，酒店以整修為理由把住客都趕走，其實沒有很多層，大概就5-6層的樣子，有些人check out了就不再開放住宿，直到所有客人都走了只剩頂層的。因為要低調處理，但是有人是美國人所以跟美國領事館說了，派了些人過去，完全不經當地警察，也報了給教廷，教廷跟意大利政府交涉過之後只派了一些神父過去，因為不能驚動市民，所以繞過警察去搞了，一堆人全副武裝上去。  
  
  
因為慶哥為了防治類似的事一早佈了結界，所以邪靈只殺了一層的人，但是那裡有50多人，邪靈以為那是自己的目的，是正確的。

有些人被那血腥味弄得吐了，稍為淡定點的神父立刻開始佈陣唸經文淨化，派派也一起唸，人越多威力越大，當然也要定力夠強。

  
慶打從心底覺得這次任務很危險，但是這堆人裡面只有他有能力能誅殺那隻邪靈，於是他讓其他人掩護自己，將左手的念珠纏緊，為了降伏這隻殺了一層樓的人的邪靈甚至還帶了錫杖，跨過結界前，慶唸了不動明王火界咒（曩莫、薩縛怛他孽帝毗藥、薩縛目契毗藥、薩縛他、咀羅吒、贊拏、摩訶路灑拏、欠、佉呬佉呬、薩縛尾覲南、吽、怛羅吒、撼），讓每個人的法器都燃起迦樓羅炎，用來保護自己。

  
然後他帶著詠唱完的派，兩人背靠背的殺進邪靈所在的房間，邪靈在那時已經有了實體，而且在吞噬死者的屍體。慶將手裡的錫杖重重敲在地上，鐵環抖動的聲音吸引了邪靈，而派在後方咬住慶的降魔杵，一邊結手印一邊在心裡默唸慶教的軍荼利明王真言，借軍荼利明王之名除卻惡魔。（唵、婀密哩帝、吽、頗吒）

  
「汝因何成魔作惡，於人世殺生食人？」慶用錫杖指向邪靈時問。（設定邪靈聽不懂現代英文，只能用拉丁文對答）

  
「吾輩以此為生，不問究竟亦不知究竟，勸汝等還是及早離開，恐防吾輩不能自制之時連汝也......」

  
毫無悔意。

  
慶與派相視一眼，同時大喊不同的咒語或經文：「Poenitentiam agite！appropinquavit enim regnum cælorum（懺悔吧，天國即將到來）」

  
「曩摩悉底、悉底、蘇悉底、悉底伽羅　羅耶俱琰、參摩摩悉利、阿闍麼悉底娑婆訶！」

  
然後揮動法杖將邪靈攔腰斬斷。

  
後來美國政府用一隻廢船做了場假的沉船案，才把這次的殘局收拾好。說是沉在百慕達三角洲，打撈失敗，也就把案結了，酒店頂樓被改裝成宴會廳，希望借人的陽氣沖淡怨氣。

  
【精神病院廢墟篇】  
廢棄的精神病院是政府的私有地，一直傳出鬧鬼的傳聞，本來以為是空穴來風，直到有一群不怕死的人去探險回來少兩個人跑去報警時，令政府不得不正視。

  
早上拿著地圖去實地勘察時已經覺得陰風陣陣，派邊灑聖水邊走邊想起幾年前的同一天慶跟自己求婚的事，明明只是大直路走廊走著走著居然跟慶失散了，怎麼前行都走不到另一邊的出口，他才知道自己是遇到鬼打牆。

  
至於慶因為有預先唸咒護身所以沒中招，可是卻不見了派，此時的他居然比跟惡鬼對峙時更慌張，那可是自家老婆啊。

  
派從身後的腰包掏出經書捧在左手裡，右手握住胸前的十字架，低聲說：「Fiat lux.（要有光）」遮掩雙眼的烏雲即時消失，派站在一間完全陌生的房間裡不知所措，打電話給慶才知道自己跑到三樓去了，本來兩人都在一樓。

  
慶找到派後立刻抱住他，而且命令派一定要牽著自己的手（呵呵，有陰謀），繼續視察，直到五層都佈好陣為止就趕快撤，其實他們的地圖沒有標示地底還有兩層，至於失蹤的那兩個，完全沒有看到。

  
晚上9點，他們又再回到現場，上面五層都有結界的保護，可是下面兩層沒有。以前有人曾經在廢墟玩過通靈板（Ouija board），將附近林裡的妖精錯手召喚到廢墟裡，妖精以人的精氣為食，每次有人作死去探驗時就會抓走一兩個，雖然是說吸食精氣，但是那人其實是不會死的，只會精神恍惚，但是最近開始都會被人找到屍體，逼不得已才找他們處理。

  
「這裡根本就沒有......等等！」派拿著一盞燈在一樓的盡頭的房間到處走，直到看到其中一幅牆上被塵封的門。

  
兩人對視，早上時明明就沒看過類似的東西，連地圖上都沒有標示。慶緊握手裡的錫杖戳了戳那道奇怪的門，門居然自己開了，雞皮疙瘩起滿一身。

  
門後是無盡的黑暗，慶拿出一根螢光棒折了折扔下去，螢光棒一路從樓梯滾到底，勉強照亮了下面偌大的空間。

  
「這是不是幻覺？」派無意地問，慶搖頭然後慢慢走下去，派殿後，走到地下一樓時門自動關上，發出吱呀的聲音。地下的層數明顯地比上面的都要來得更大更寬敞。

  
突然聽到窸窸窣窣的聲音，派舉起燈往前一照——看到有隻雙眼閃著詭異光芒的生物，口裡叼著一條人的手臂，看見強光立刻往深處跑。

  
隨身帶槍的派立刻把燈繫在腰帶上，雙手握槍向前跑，那隻是一隻成了實體的妖精，物理攻擊可以除掉它。終於將妖怪逼到牆角，派向妖怪的眉心開了一槍。

  
後來在白天時再帶政府部門的人進去時，在地底兩層每個角落都找到七零八落的斷肢，點算一下數量那妖怪大概殺了五個人。


	28. 棄稿：【Spirk】Sea of Tranquility 安寧之海

「月上生活記錄日誌，今天是...咦今天是幾號來著？」Jim帶著疑惑的表情從鏡頭前站起身，背對攝影機從亂糟糟的雜物堆埋找到他的紙本日曆後再回到畫面裡。「那麼今天是11月11日，來到月球上的第1000日，哎呀，不知不覺已經1000天了。」

 

  
Jim是唯一一個負責執行這個在三年前風行一時的月球先行試住任務的人，當時的他就像一個偉大的領潮先驅，勇武的英雄，孤身前去最接近地球卻了無生氣，寂寥得使人發瘋的地方開天闢地。

 

  
然而資訊過於爆炸的時代，過了熱潮後就再沒人聽沒人理Jim的近況了，只有太空總署的人定期把火箭射上月球投放物資，而很多時都無所事事的Jim就會用那些時間在自己的小帳篷裡拼拼圖，寫點東西，連日誌都被當成是視頻博客來做，觀眾卻只有他自己一個。孤獨的人在鏡頭前低下頭，在腳邊窸窸窣窣的似是在翻找什麼。

 

  
「啊哈！找到了！」他在一本蒙上少量灰塵的小說上吹了口氣，塵埃飛舞的畫面有點像地球上的雪。Jim把封面放到鏡頭前：「我最近看了這本，太喜歡了所以我看了幾次！」

 

  
然後他突然覺得強硬地把笑容擠出來很疲憊，所以就關掉攝影機，把小說放回箱子裡再拿起另一本未看過的書夾在腋下，再拿起一瓶酒放到布袋裡背上慢慢走到離他最近的靜海。當擁有那麼多時間的時候，二十四個小時就顯得毫無意義了，過一個小時都像是過一個月般，每日每夜每分每秒就在幻覺裡掙扎。

 

 

他從側面像一塊斜坡的地方小心翼翼的滑到從地面凹下去的靜海裡，往之前就已經放好的躺椅躺下去。布袋跟小說就隨便放在地上吧，反正都沒有人會偷，因為理所當然地，整個月球上就只有他一個人。被石頭絆到受傷時自己一個人療傷，自己一個過26歲的生日，自己一個人吃飯，什麼都是一個人完成，老實說這種生活已經有點厭倦了，又悶又無聊。

 

  
所以當他躺下來無意識地看著浩瀚絢麗的星空時，他總會喃喃自語或者唱歌。「Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars...」Jim向上伸手，璀璨的群星在他的指縫間，就這樣靜靜地發著越過好幾百，幾千，幾萬光年來到的微光。

 

  
「假如可以死在這裡也不錯。」腦海忽地跳出這句話，隨後又覺得訝異，為什麼自己會有這種以前從未有過的想法呢？

 

  
微風拂過，Jim閉上眼，聽著風在耳邊碎語輕唱。沒錯，月球上是有空氣的，比起大氣層它更像是一個有規律周期的防禦機制，包住整個月球的棉花糖以致隕石不會直接原顆落到月面（不然Jim早就為國捐軀了）。而「棉花糖」在Jim被派去月球前的二十年突然出現，沒有人知道是誰把它安放上去，然而太空總署的內部文件卻顯示是外星文明放的。

 

  
Jim那時降落後的首三個月都在調查「棉花糖」，卻一點頭緒都沒有，向地球匯報後太空總署就叫他在月球上隨時待命，因此明顯地那個所謂先行試住任務只是一發煙霧彈。

 

  
一顆拖著藍色尾巴的隕石劃過眼前的銀河，撞向月球的另一面。Jim並沒有忘記觀察隕石的走向和坑洞也是自己的工作之一，他摸摸腰間的刀子（引力那麼輕用手槍沒用），把本來正在看的書收到袋子裡，踏著熟悉的路借飄飄然的感覺回到地面。

 

  
在靜海的另外一端，有一個人影佇在斜坡邊上，暗地裡觀察逐漸遠去的Jim，想著：「這個人類唱歌真好聽。」

 

  
Jim那一句隨意的哼唱像羽毛搔在心裡縈繞不散，這種不認識的悸動，是不是就是人類所謂的心動的感覺？

 

  
「T'hy'la...嗎？」

 

**～月後日光～**

 

  
Jim回到自己的小帳篷前跨上越野車，朝火光熊熊的遠處全速駛向，而那個穿著霧色長袍，留著及腰長髮的怪人跟著Jim到了他的地方，好奇地在營地旁走了圈。

 

  
來到隕石附近的Jim，打開頭上的探照燈和錄影機從環狀深坑邊緣探頭，一顆圓潤得似是人造的石頭完好無缺地躺在地上冒著煙。

 

  
長髮的男人走到Jim身後往他的肩上用力一捏，眼前一黑，意識就像突然被強制關機般，Jim閉上眼就要向下倒。後方的人及時拉起昏迷成了一攤軟泥的Jim扛到肩上，然後男人按著耳後說了一串不知名的語言，本來在地上冒著煙的隕石突然昇起發出幽幽藍光，變成小得可以用一隻手握住的形狀，男人把褪去光芒的球放到袍側的袋子裡。

 

  
然後他跨上Jim的越野車，確定Jim不會被甩出去後就放出那顆球為他指路，藍色的光變成一道明亮的光柱直直指向前方。男人在車上摸索了一下，把插在匙孔裡的鑰匙向右轉發動車子。

 

  
在月球的背面依然荒涼得可憐，方圓幾百里一點生氣都沒有，更加別說要找到個像樣的水源。Jim在月球上那麼久只來過幾次，自然就不會發現這裡有些特別的存在。

 

  
飄浮在半空中的球體停在一顆石頭上，男人從車上下來踩在岩石前方，一隻外形像展翅的廌的星艦褪去使之隱形的匿蹤反射網，在兩人面前顯影。Jim輕吟一聲，還沒睜開眼就已經再次被男人掐昏，確定對方完完全全失去意識後，男人將他橫抱起踏上星艦，二話不說就直到給Jim雙手手腕鎖上通電後可以吸附在牆上的手銬。

 

  
Jim頹然地坐在冰冷的地上，雙手張開又動彈不得，被逼接受未知的命運。腦子開始閃過不同的畫面，男人蹲在Jim身前，右手的三根手指按在他的臉上進行心靈融合。就這樣，Jim在月球上的記憶赤裸裸的被一個陌生人看了個清光。看完那一小部分的淺層記憶後男人抿唇，站起轉身走到星艦的最前方，看著眼前的浩翰星河一語不發。

 

  
到底這個人類是怎麼做到比外面的銀河還要來得更耀眼更綺麗的？

 

  
男人設定好航線後就直接壓下進入曲速的手把，窗前的光線漸漸變得扭曲，在迷糊中Jim聽到引擎運轉的聲音。

 

  
「我......要去哪裡？」

 

  
一把說著標準英文的低沈噪音鑽進Jim的腦子：「去你該去所屬之處。」

 

  
Jim再次有力睜開眼的時候，自己正躺在一間華麗的房間裡的大床上，雙手被束縛著。無論怎麼掙扎，鑲嵌在牆上的手銬都紋風不動，直到手腕上出現一道駭人，被金屬磨出的紅痕他才放棄毫無成果的動作。這時他注意到那幅大得有點超現實的落地窗，窗外的景象Jim一生都難以忘懷。

 

 

窗外的天空是赤紅色的，無論怎麼看都不覺得自己在地球上，甚至是太陽系上。Jim曾經有一剎那猜想過是火星，但火星上可沒有那麼高度的文明，他曾經到過那實習幾個月，騎著車幾乎走訪過整個火星。烏雲遮蔽紅天，雷聲逐漸變大，過了沒多久後直接下起雨來。豆大的雨水打在窗上的聲音使Jim莫名地覺得不安，他需要雙手的自由好讓自己可以抱著膝蓋避開煩人的雨聲。雙手大開朝外的姿勢削弱了Jim的安全感，在渺無人煙的月球上被打暈再被帶到一個不知名的地方裡，事情的發展簡直超出了Jim對這世界的所有認知。

 

  
房間左前方的門被人推開，換上黑色長袍的男人進到房裡，轉身鎖上門後就爬上床和Jim相視。那雙藍色的眼裡盈滿了恐懼，反而缺少了男人剛看到他的時候誘人的自信。

 

  
「我是Spock。」男人開口，跟Jim的距離越來越貼近，直到跟他快要臉貼臉。Jim驚慌的後退，雙腿亂蹬在被單上攪亂本來被整齊地舖好的布料，Spock掐住Jim的腳踝，力度大得像是要將他活生生地撕開似的，越掙扎就越痛，Jim學乖了也就不再做徒勞無功的事，定下來接受自己的命運。

 

  
「這樣才是我的好男孩。」Spock坐在Jim的雙腿上，手指撫在他佈滿淚痕的臉上，姆指指腹劃過通紅的眼眶，曾經有那麼一瞬間Spock的腦子裡浮現出把Jim漂亮的雙眼挖出來的念頭，但一想到人類的脆弱後就打消了這個病態的舉動。Jim發誓他從Spock那雙褐色的眼裡看到了從未見過的接近瘋狂的佔有慾，他撕扯Jim身上單薄的衣服，像野獸獵食過後般玩弄獵物。脖子被對方舔舐個遍，使得Jim開始懷疑自己是否真的有那麼好吃。

 

  
Spock倒是沒有理會Jim的呼喊。對啊，那個地球人打從心底的害怕自己，那又如何，Jim只不過是一個供自己玩樂的奴隸。

 

  
「聽著，如果你不想死就得取悅我。」Spock壓低自己的聲線，扶住自己硬得發痛的性器磨蹭Jim那一點潤滑都沒有而乾澀的後穴。單靠Spock那一點點的前液根本就不足以讓Jim容納到那根碩大的陰莖。Jim聲嘶力竭的尖叫著，知道自己騎虎難下死也要死得至少有點尊嚴，他不想自己在英靈碑上寫著是被外星人操死的。

 

  
Spock停止那彷似無止境的推進的動作，不解的看看身下那位滿額汗珠面色發白的人類，Jim伸手摸摸Spock的性器，還有一大截在外面，但自己感覺快要被捅死了，身體像是由下而上的被強硬撕開，血腥味瀰漫在房間裡。Spock無情地拍開Jim的手，抱起他的雙腿向下壓就開始抽動，每一下進出都是撕心裂肺的痛，連聲音都叫得沙啞了。

 

  
Jim閉上眼，整身上下沒有一處是不痛的，自己卻只能夠跟一隻傀儡一樣被人擺佈，即使是被侮辱都不可以反擊，很明顯的事實就是自己根本就不夠Spock打。他不想客死異星，那真是一種極大的屈辱，只得吞聲忍氣任由對方對自己施暴。

 

  
Spock抓住Jim挺翹的臀部留下一個又一個紅得使人移不開目光的指印，在Jim體內發洩過後他呼了口氣，拔出連住血絲跟精液的性器，徑自走進浴室清理，也沒有打算理會Jim的意思。聽到流水聲的Jim爬起身，痛苦地彎下腰撿起落到地上的被子，堪堪拿來遮掩自己佈滿瘀青傷口的身體。後穴的撕裂讓他不能無視那種極端的痛，彷彿身邊一切都毫無意義，他剛剛被一個不認識的人強姦了。

 

  
Jim努力從腦海搜索以前學到的知識，齊瀏海、長頭髮、尖耳朵......

 

  
這個物種沒跟人類建交吧，他們到底是從哪裡來的？

 

  
他小心翼翼地防備那個洗完澡向他走來的男人，無奈自己軟成一攤爛泥使不上力氣，他不能阻止Spock把手放到自己臉上，多一秒的接觸都讓Jim覺得噁心。

 

  
Spock閉眼打算跟Jim進行鏈接，不知怎的被一陣強得不可抵抗的力彈開，在床前昏迷不起，連Jim都倒在床上，意識不翼而飛像個斷線的木偶。

 

  
「進行鏈接被反噬，多少年沒發生過類似的事件了......」

 

  
Spock從粗糙的地面爬起身，看著眼前似曾相識的帳篷喃喃自語。

 

  
Jim從夢中驚醒，半睡半醒的睜開眼，自己在一個看起來像是圖書館的空間裡，面前一疊又一疊的厚重書本印著看不懂的文字。

 

**～黑白灰～**

 

那些文字充滿著曲線美，確實是不像地球上任何一種文字，Jim拿起書快速翻動，沒有一個字是能看懂的。放下手上的書再拿起另外一本，根據封面所描繪的拿起一本有比較多圖片的書，他翻著翻著覺得圖片所畫的情節好生熟悉。

 

 

「百年孤寂......」正當Jim披著Spock的皮陷入沈思時，一把突兀的嘲笑聲突然在耳邊出現，Jim下意識厭惡地深呼吸然後朝噪音的所在地看去。

 

 

「又躲在圖書館看人類的小說了？」在班級上總是針對Spock的Stonn領著身後一群不識好歹的同學，「國家之後就要落在你的手中真是難為大家了，王子殿下。」

 

 

一陣又一陣的怒氣油然而生，Jim只想衝上前掐死那位面帶嘲諷的瓦肯人，卻怎麼動都抬不起腿，他才知道這是一段回憶而不是當下。身為國君後代的良好教養使Spock按捺住自己的情緒，不然兩人真要打起來的話隨時都會魚死網破，非死即傷。「先行告辭了，我認為身為君主的後代正正就是需要多吸收不同的知識才能將國家領到更高的水平。」Spock微微頷首，從圍堵他的那群人之間走出圖書館。

 

 

Jim從Spock的記憶中得知瓦肯是一個極之重武輕文的星球，學生們上課時所學的不外乎都是戰爭史、各種格鬥術、物理化學等等可以學習製造或使用武器的東西，開戰時可以派上用場但是之後呢？所以對戰爭開始感到厭倦的Spock想要學習更多跟人文有關的知識，一個真正文明的國家總不能只靠無限又無限戰爭立國，畢竟資源最終還是會有耗盡的一天，如何帶領所有人一起提升才是他想要知道的。可惜所有在戰場上派不上用場的學科在瓦肯都會被視為是弱雞才會學習的東西，好像多看書就是一種恥辱一樣，Spock被Stonn他們霸凌就是因為這事。

 

 

Spock一直在隱忍，就算是被取笑為廢物王子也在所不惜，於是他自己精進武學，成為學院裡最能打的學生，一步一步爬升到現在的位置，成為戰神般的傳奇人物。

 

 

Jim讀取腦裡的一事一物，突然覺得這個瓦肯人其實很可憐，可憐到甚至有點可悲。但是......到底為什麼要把自己抓來這裡然後對自己施暴？Jim閉上眼費盡心力想要從腦袋中挖出更多的東西，卻是怎麼都再想不起來其他事物了。

 

 

沒想到那群人居然不打算就此放過Spock，一行人從圖書館走出，分散去找Spock的行蹤。而Spock為了避開麻煩，不得不從噴泉旁的暗路走到地下道，最厭惡的地下道。裡面又暗沈又潮濕，臭味撲鼻而來，還有不知名的生物的吼聲。Jim皺了皺眉頭，看著腳下泥濘滿佈的路，小心翼翼的閃躲著一灘又一灘的泥漿。早已經熟知地下道的Spock從某條樓梯口轉彎回到地面，不遠處的高塔在熾烈的陽光下閃閃發亮。

 

 

那座塔是Spock的家，大概就是Jim自己現在真正身處的地方。

 

**~MareTranquillitatis~**

 

像是被嚇醒般的猛地張開眼，心臟跳動的速度快得有點吃不消，Spock看著周圍的環境，以往的紅土已經消失在眼中，換來只有是無盡的星空以及無垠的黑暗，而且周圍還有像峽谷的地形包圍著他。

 

 

「月亮......靜海......」他喃喃自語，只消一眼就認出了那一直被Jim放置在靜海裡的躺椅。當你身處在與地球最接近的星體上卻只能一直眼睜睜的看著你的家，突如其來的孤寂將Spock的思緒攪成一團，Jim的生活一直都是這樣嗎？

 

 

Spock從靜海爬上地面，背對地球看著浩瀚宇宙的星群，突然想起一個詞語：「熱寂」。

 

 

到了某一個程度，已經習慣了，不會再寂寞了，那種情緒到達極點不增也不減，heat death。

 

 

「Jim的內心強大到不可思議。」Spock在心裡想道，難怪進行第一次鏈接時會有如此大的反應，那一彈指間有如兩顆粒子對撞的一刻釋放出足以創造世界的強大能量分開了兩人，現在在現實的他們應該是分別在房間的兩端陷入重度昏迷的狀態歪七扭八的躺著吧。

 

 

漫無目的在月面上行走，輕飄飄的感覺很不踏實，Spock看著Jim因長期在月上作業而佈滿傷痕的雙手，發誓一定要帶他逃離這沒完沒了受苦的地獄，因這人天生就注定應該要自由自在，而不是被囚禁在這座牢籠中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #關於熱寂是怎麼一回事：摘取自檔案K【熵，這個字念「商」，是用來做混亂程度的度量。有人認為宇宙是孤立的系統，也就是宇宙的混亂程度會不斷地增加，最後達到「熱寂」的狀態，所有的能量都轉化成熱能，我們所處的宇宙包括地球目前是一個「增熵」的世界。不過也有另外一種說法是，當宇宙一直不斷膨脹，達到極限後就會開始縮減，原本不可逆的時間軸線也可能逆轉，世界就會從越來越混亂轉變成越來越簡單，也就是變成一個「減熵」的世界。】


	29. 腦洞：【Pinto】聽說你的兼職是當SM女王

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聲明：類似的梗有寫過，另一對CP，改動過後拿回來寫。

派一直是個隱藏抖M，有一天從朋友那聽說有個很厲害很性感的女王，預約排到一個月後，於是依照朋友給的資料找到那個人的網站，預約之後的服務。

  
在對方給的地址門口等了一下，有一個女生推門出來讓派用黑布蒙眼，然後帶他坐電梯上樓，女生把派帶到房間裡讓他坐著等。

  
穿著貼身西裝的慶戴好手套拿著小皮鞭走進房間扯掉派臉上的黑布，看到居然是自己暗戀的屬下，尷尬得想跑，可是人家好歹是付了錢，只好厚著臉皮裝冷漠。

  
「你想玩什麼？」慶托了托眼鏡故作鎮定的問，看到女王是誰時其實派也懵了，居然是那個惡魔鬼畜上司，但是因為付了錢所以派跪在地上，大喊：「請你踩我！」

  
慶控制好力度一下就踩在派的頭上，派超滿意，褲子變得緊繃起來，慶將頸圈套在派脖子上遛狗一樣逼他在地上爬，不想看到派的藍眼睛怕一看就把人家就地正法。慶一邊鞭派派一邊祈求時間快點過，突然想到應該給派戴口塞就去拿了口塞，怕弄傷派的嘴唇所以很溫柔的給他戴好，雙手綁在床頭再將他褲子脫下扔掉，用膠帶將跳蛋黏在龜頭上，隔著內褲震，派忍不住呻吟卻被慶兇他不准叫。

  
然後自己走出去跟小助手說要取消派之後的所有預約，專心調教派，不收錢那種，簡單來說就是要追到他。

  
回到房間時派已經射得一塌糊塗，慶巴了派一巴說沒主人的命令你連叫都不能叫更何況是射出來，派咬著口塞點頭，眼裡有淚光，慶站在床邊注視了派幾分鐘，然後把他趕走，說要是敢在白天跟其他人說這件事就準備收東西走人吧，省略後半段：不過可以去我家當狗...啊，不，老婆，我會養你。

  
恐嚇完派後派落荒而逃，慶拉著他的衣服在他耳邊說：「明天放工上我的車，我們繼續。」

  
「還要繼續...」派嚇哭了，自己薪水已經不多了，找慶調教一次要200鎂，這個惡魔！吸血鬼！鬼畜變態！似乎是發現派的顧慮，慶說之後的服務都不收錢，免費，然後派弱弱的說能不能不要找你調教，我不喜歡你。慶二話不說抽了派一下，居然夠膽在主人面前說不喜歡主人，派覺得無辜，只是下班後想找個人踩一下自己，為什麼會搞成這樣！

  
「那、就、明、天、見。」每說一個字慶都在派臉上拍一下，本來是想用雞雞打他臉的想了想覺得還是算了，第一次就用雞雞打之後還能用什麼。

  
派急速逃離現場，回到家裡覺得自己根本就是個廢柴，為什麼要答應慶明天再去，不對他根本沒有答應，是慶單方面強逼他，威脅他。

  
第二天一回到公司就被慶召到他自己的辦公室裡，派坐在椅子上扭扭捏捏，慶就跟他玩起辦公室調教play。


End file.
